Tale of The Thief and The Lost Princess
by Red-volution
Summary: CHAP2 UP!/Naruto, seorang pencuri ulung buronan kerajaan, terpaksa harus mengantar seorang gadis karena kesepakatan. Siapa sangka, ternyata gadis itu memiliki kekuatan aneh yang diburu banyak orang./BadSummary/NaruSaku/RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

Dongeng. Siapa yang tak kenal kisah sejenis itu? Sebuah kisah klasik yang penuh dengan keajaiban, petualangan, fantasi, dan selalu diakhiri dengan kalimat... _Happily ever after_ ...

Cerita yang mampu memikat dan menghibur siapa saja yang membacanya. Juga selalu bisa membuat kagum sehingga tak bosan rasanya membacanya meski berulang-ulang. Apa kalian ingin mendengar salah satu dari kisah itu?

Baiklah!

Pada jaman dahulu kala... Hmm, kalimat pembuka yang sudah cukup membosankan bila digunakan. Pada suatu hari... Err, sepertinya sama saja. Alkisah... Itu juga sudah sangat sering dipakai. Aduh...sudahlah... Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan dengan pemahamanku sendiri.

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kisihimoto**_

_**Pair : NaruSaku (Don't like the pair, don't read)**_

_**Genre : Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, dll.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Ide pasaran, dll.**_

_**Summary : Naruto, seorang pencuri ulung buronan kerajaan, terpaksa harus mengantar seorang gadis karena kesepakatan. Siapa sangka, ternyata gadis itu memiliki kekuatan aneh yang diburu banyak orang. **_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

Dahulu kala... Ada sebuah kerajaan nan megah bernama Konoha. Rakyatnya hidup makmur dan tentram. Semua kebutuhan demi kesejahteraan selalu bisa tercukupi. Alamnya begitu indah dengan bentangan hijau tumbuh-tumbuhan hingga jernihnya air sungai yang bergemericik. Rakyatnya hidup dalam damai, saling menolong bila ada kesusahan, dan saling menjaga satu sama lain...

Baiklah, pengenalan kerajaan Konoha sepertinya cukup dulu. Oke! Kita mulai dari tokoh utama laki-laki dari kisah ini.

Deru napas sosok berjubah hitam itu naik turun dengan cepat dan tak beraturan. Ritme detak jantungnya terpacu secepat kecepatan larinya. Dengan gesit menerobos kerumunan orang, berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri, masuk ke gang sempit, sampai lompat melompat di atap rumah warga ibu kota Kerajaan Konoha.

"Hei berhenti!" Tak dihiraukanya kalimat perintah yang terus ia dengar sejak tadi. Masa bodoh dengan perintah itu. Mana mungkin dengan bodohnya ia berhenti.

Dan juga, kenapa prajurit-prajurit kerajaan itu meneriakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang seperti orang gila? Padahal jelas-jelas mereka sudah tahu kalau ia tidak akan berhenti mengingat dirinya itu pencuri yang baru saja mencuri benda pusaka istana.

Daripada meneriakan perintah yang tak mungkin ia patuhi, lebih baik para prajurit itu berlari lebih kencang agar bisa menangkapnya. Lagipula, pencuri bodoh mana yang akan berhenti saat di perintahkan berhenti oleh orang yang mengejarnya? Sebodoh-bodohnya seorang pencuri, pasti mereka tetap berpikir dua, tiga, bahkan seratus kali sebelum melakukan hal tadi.

Oke, kembali ke jalan cerita. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah dibalik tudung jubah itu. Meski wajah sosok tersebut nyaris tak terlihat karena tertutup. Ia sepertinya menemukan celah untuk meloloskan diri saat melihat sebuah perahu yang sudah tersedia di sungai tengah kota.

Ia menoleh ke belakang sejenak.

_Wusshh_

Satu anak panah melesat kearahnya dan dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala ia bisa menghindari anak panah itu, hingga menancap tepat di sebuah pohon dengan poster buronan bergambar lelaki berambut pirang jabrik. "Huft, hampir saja..." Guammnya.

Jarak para prajurit yang mengejarnya sudah cukup jauh. Lebih baik ia menunggu sejenak sampai para prajurit tadi kembali mendekat. Tidak seru jika ini semua berakhir sekarang bukan?

"Ya ampun, kalian semua benar-benar lambat! Pantas saja selama ini aku selalu lolos. Kukira selama ini kalian masih mengalah padaku dan selalu mengijinkanku untuk pergi. Tapi nyatanya..." Ejek seorang berjubah yang nampaknya seorang laki-laki jika di dengar dari suaranya. Para prajurit yang sudah mengepungnya mulai naik pitam. Napas mereka masih ngos-ngosan karena pengejaran merepotkan ini. Mereka mengacungkan senjatanya masing-masing.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja, Uzumaki Naruto!" Teriak komandan pasukan pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pencuri ulung yang menjadi buronan seantero kerajaan Konoha, sambil menarik pedang dari sarungnya.

Kepala Naruto hanya menggeleng perlahan sebelum kemudian ia membuka tudung jubahnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya pada semua orang di sana. Rambut pirang jabrik, wajah rupawan, iris mata biru selayak batu _sapphire_. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tiga pasang goresan tipis di kedua pipinya, menambah kesan manis di balik ke maskulinan wajahnya.

Para penduduk, terutama gadis-gadis mulai mengerubung di tempat Naruto serta para prajurit kerajaan. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Para gadis di kota ini selalu bergerombol bila mendengar kata 'Naruto'.

"Kyaa! Lihat, itu Naruto-_kun_!" Teriak salah seorang gadis histeris. Tak berselang lama, para gadis lainya pun juga ikut menjerit kegirangan ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum.

Hee? Kenapa para gadis tadi nampak begitu tergila-gila pada Naruto yang notabenenya seorang pencuri? Jawabanya sederhana saja. Meski Naruto seorang pencuri dan buronan, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa menutup pesonanya di hadapan perempuan, jadi hal itu wajar kan?

"Pergi kalian semua!" Perintah salah seorang prajurit yang hanya di balas tatapan sinis dari para gadis.

"Ck! Kenapa kalian begitu mengagumi Naruto yang seorang pencuri?" Decak sang komandan dengan sebal. Komandan muda yang mungkin seumuran dengan Naruto.

"Daripada kalian selalu mengagumi Naruto yang pencuri, lebih baik kalian mengagumiku yang seorang komandan! Lagipula, aku tidak kalah tampan denganya kan?" Ucap komandan itu narsis, sambil mengusap rambut kecoklatanya dengan gaya yang sok keren.

"Tidak! Kau tidak keren seperti Naruto-_kun_!" Sergah salah seorang gadis, membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

Si komandan yang memliki tato segitiga berwarna merah di kedua pipinya itu juga tak mau kalah. Mendebat pendapat si gadis dengan sengit. Ia berteriak menghadap para gadis sambil jari telunjuknya ia tunjukan kearah Naruto. "Hah! kalian saja yang tidak bisa melihat pria tampan! Sudah jelas aku lebih tampan darinya!" .

Adu argumen pun tak terhindarkan, Naruto seakan terlupakan keberadaanya. Sang pencuri berambut pirang itu mendengus dan setelahnya berbalik melompat ke atas perahu. Dengan santai ia mendudukan dirinya dan meletakan tas selempang berisi benda curianya. Tangan kokohnya meraih dayung perahu lalu mulai mendayung perahu sambil bersiul ria.

Ketika jarak Naruto mulai menjauh pemuda itu lekas menoleh untuk memastikan. "Hm? Mereka masih juga belum selesai?" Tak ada yang menyadari kepergianya. Ia menghentikan perahu sejenak dan berteriak.

"Hei, komandan! Aku mengaku kau lebih tampan dariku, jadi berjuanglah!" Teriaknya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Nah, kalian dengar itu bukan? Idola kalian sendiri sudah mengakui kalau aku lebih tampan dari-

"Ko-komandan Inuzuka..." Salah seorang prajurit memotong ucapan pimpinanya dengan takut-takut.

"Ck! ada apa?"

"I-itu... Naruto baru saja pergi..."

Satu alis kiba naik dan menatap bawahanya dengan bingung. "Ohh... Begitu..." Ucapnya mengerti dan belum juga sadar. Ia berbalik kearah para gadis yang sejak tadi berdebat denganya. Baru hendak menyambung perdebatan mereka, lagi-lagi salah seorang anak buahnya menginterupsi. "_A-anoo_... Lalu apa kita tidak mengejarnya, komandan?"

"Ck! Kenapa harus kita kejar? Kalaupun Naruto pergi itu haknya! Kita tidak boleh mengekang hak orang la- eh? Tunggu dulu..." Mata Kiba langsung mendelik tak percaya. Bodohnya dia!

"SIALAN KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Teriak Kiba kesetanan, mengagetkan semua pejalan kaki di sekitarnya.

"Bwahahaha!" Di lain pihak, Naruto yang sudah semakin jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan mengumpat dari komandan muda super konyol itu. Ia tidak tahu jika menipu seseorang ternyata bisa begitu lucu seperti tadi. Mungkin ia harus sering melakukan ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Oke! Kita berpindah ke tokoh utama perempuan.

Di sebuah desa di wilayah terpencil kerajaan Konoha bernama 'Desa Uzu', hidup seorang gadis sederhana dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Ia begitu disayangi seluruh warga desa karena keramah tamahanya serta kebaikan hatinya. Diluar itu semua, penduduk desa juga begitu menyayangi sang gadis karena kemampuan menakjubkan yang di milikinya.

Gadis itu memiliki semacam kekuatan aneh yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dan penyakit yang di derita penduduk. Gadis itu biasa di panggil Sakura. Tidak ada yang tahu nama marganya mengingat Sakura sendiri juga tak tahu nama marganya. Sejak kecil ia sudah diasuh oleh Kaguya Otsutsuki, seorang wanita misterius yang tak begitu dikenal oleh warga.

"Nah, selesai!" Ucap gadis cantik berambut pink sepunggung yang kita bicarakan. Ia menatap sosok nenek tua yang baru saja diobatinya dengan raut wajah ramah dan senyuman manis.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap si nenek tulus. Senyum simpul ditujukan pada gadis yang di panggil Sakura. "Ini untukmu, terimalah." Sang nenek menyodorkan sebuah apel kepada Sakura.

"Eh, tidak perlu nek, lebih baik nenek saja yang memakanya supaya nenek cepat sembuh."

Wajah si nenek langsung terlihat kecewa. "Kumohon terimalah... Ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu..." Sakura merasa tidak enak hati. Ia tak pernah menginginkan balasan dari orang-orang yang ditolongnya. Hanya dengan melihat senyuman mereka saja Sakura sudah merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu,_ Arigatou_!" Tangan putih mulus Sakura menerima sodoran apel merah yang terlihat begitu manis dan segar di matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu nek. Semoga nenek lekas sembuh." Sakura berdiri dari ranjang si nenek yang berbaring. Wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut. "Hm, hati-hati dijalan ya." Sakura mengangguk dengan riang lalu membungkukan badanya sesaat, dan setelahnya ia pun berlalu meninggalkan rumah si nenek tua.

Dijalan, angin berhembus dengan lembut membelai kulit putih Sakura. Rambut pink sepunggungnya serta ujung gaun terusan berwarna pink sebetis itu berkibar pelan tertiup angin. Ia berpikir akan melakukan apa setelah ini. Sakura sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan ibunya. Ibu angkat lebih tepatnya...

Ia sudah membeli bahan masakan untuk makan malam, mencuci pakaian di sungai, dan mengumpulkan beberapa buah segar untuk ibunya. Tak lupa ia juga diam-diam membantu mengobati beberapa warga yang sedang tidak sehat tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya.

"Beli bahan makanan, sudah... Mencuci pakaian, sudah... Mencari buah, juga sudah... Kalau begitu saatnya pulang!" Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Hari sudah sore dan memang waktunya untuk pulang. Semoga saja ia tidak terlambat dan di marahi ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pu...lang..." Saat Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya yang sederhana dan tak begitu besar, matanya tak menangkap sosok ibunya. Mungkin ibunya sedang berada di tempat lain. Daripada berspekulasi lebih lanjut, lebih baik ia memeriksanya sendiri. Ia mulai mengelilingi sesisi rumah yang perabotanya didominasi oleh perabotan kayu.

Satu persatu ruangan mulai dari kamar, dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang tamu diperiksa, tapi hasilnya nihil... Ia tidak menemukan ibunya dimanapun. "Apa ibu sedang keluar?"

Tepat saat Sakura baru saja berkata seperti tadi, seseorang masuk dari pintu depan rumah. "Ibu pulang!" Seru sebuah suara yang nampaknya suara seorang wanita. Dengan segera Sakura hampiri suara asal itu, dan dapat ia lihat ibunya berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan cepat setengah berlari. "Ibu!" Seru Sakura riang. Ibunya, Kaguya Otsutsuki menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau sudah pulang, Sakura-_chan_." Kaguya tersenyum saat Sakura menghambur ke pelukannya dengan manja. Ia mengelus rambut pink panjang Sakura dan menepuk punggungnya lembut. Wanita cantik berambut keabuan panjang itu melepas pelukan mereka perlahan. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya perhatian kepada Sakura. Respon gadis pink itu sendiri hanya sebuah gelengan, masih tetap belum menghilangkan senyumnya manjanya, membuat Kaguya tersenyum geli. "Kalau begitu ayo makan, ibu akan memasakan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Hmm!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam kali ini benar-benar sunyi. Tidak ada yang mencoba membuka perbincangan. Biasanya Sakuralah yang akan berceloteh ketika makan dan sesekali ibunya akan tertawa menanggapi hal lucu yang dikatakan Sakura.

Tak betah dengan suasana sunyi yang melanda mereka, akhirnya Sakura putuskan untuk membuka suara. Terserah apa saja yang akan ia katakan, tapi paling tidak ia bisa merubah suasana ruang makan yang seperti kuburan jadi suasana ruang makan pada umumnya. Penuh kehangatan dan keceriaan.

"_Ne_, ibu tahu? Tadi pada saat aku pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan, lagi-lagi Lee mencoba menggodaku bu!"

Mata Kaguya membulat karena kaget. "Apa! Haah... Bocah rambut mangkok itu! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak mengganggu putriku, tapi tetap saja keras kepala..." Sakura terkikik geli kali ini.

Ibunya tersenyum saat Sakura tertawa. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mencari seorang kekasih agar tidak diganggu lagi?" Tanya sekaligus goda Kaguya, membuat Sakura yang baru saja minum kembali menyemburkanya seakan minumanya adalah cairan beracun.

"Uhuk... I-ibu bicara apa sih?" Siapapun yang diberi pertanyaan seperti Sakura saat tengah minum pasti dijamin akan menyemburkanya kembali.

"Ibu berbicara soal statusmu yang sampai saat ini lajang. Padahal umurmu sudah hampir 20 tahun bukan?"

Sakura kembali meneguk minumanya, kali ini ia meneguk dengan benar tanpa ada sembur menyembur terlebih dahulu. "Ibu kan tahu kalau tidak ada satupun pemuda di desa ini yang menarik perhatianku." Kata Sakura setelah menurunkan gelas minumnya ke meja.

Setelahnya, Kaguya merasa aneh kala melihat wajah Sakura yang berbinar-binar ceria secara mendadak.

"_E-etoo_... Ibu... Umurku akan menginjak 20 tahun 4 hari lagi... Apa kira-kira aku bisa... Emm... Itu... P-pe-pergi keluar desa?" Tanya Sakura ragu, tapi penuh dengan harap. Ia bisa melihat mata bunya menajam. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanya? Kenapa ibunya seakan menganggap pertanyaanya adalah hal yang tabu?

"Kumohon... Aku tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh ibu. Aku juga hanya pergi sebentar untuk-"

"Melihat kembang api lagi?" Potong ibunya dengan nada suara cukup tinggi. Kepala Sakura hanya bisa menunduk pasrah kala mendengar kalimat tadi.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Sakura! Dunia luar itu tidak seindah yang kau pikirkan! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti!" Bentak ibunya dengan suara lebih tinggi. Hancur sudah suasana makan malam yang harusnya terasa hangat ini. Isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura. Dengan mata berkilat tajam dan berlinangan ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap ibunya sengit.

"Lalu ibu sendiri? Apa ibu pernah mencoba mengerti tentangku? Selama ini aku terus menuruti semua perintah ibu termasuk tidak boleh keluar desa! Tapi apa ibu mengerti bahwa aku tidak ingin sepanjang hidupku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa dunia luar?" Isakan Sakura perlahan berubah menjadi tangis sesenggukan.

"Hiks... tolonglah ibu... Satu kali ini saja... Hiks... aku selama ini tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu..." Mohon Sakura dengan ekspresi memelas, berharap hati ibunya akan melunak...

Tapi ternyata... Ibunya bahkan tidak bergeming dengan keputusanya barusan... Dan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura sedih. Dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Sakura..." Gumam Kaguya khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan Harinya Di Tempat Lain**

"Yo, Kakuzu!" Sapa Naruto pada seroang pria yang dandananya serba tertutup. Wajah pria itu tidak bisa ditebak ekspresinya kala menyadari Naruto menyapanya. Kain menutupi wajahnya dan hanya bagian mata yang tidak tertutup.

"Oh, rupanya kau Naruto?"

Naruto mendengus. "Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi pelanggan setia yang mau berkunjung ke toko yang selalu sepi ini?" Ejek Naruto. Hinaan yang begitu pedas dan terasa menusuk itu membuat Kakuzu naik darah. Baru saja ia merasa senang karena ada seorang pelanggan yang masuk ke tokonya, tapi... Haah! Kakuzu tahu kalau tokonya sepi, tapi Naruto tak perlu menghina tokonya bukan?... Memang sial.

"_Urusai_." Ucapnya datar. Meski ia sangat emosi, tapi marah-marah bukanlah gayanya.

"Hahaha... Baiklah aku minta maaf! Tadi hanya bercanda saja!" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu, membuat sang pemilik bahu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

Seakan ingat tujuanya, Naruto memekik keras hingga membuat Kakuzu juga ikut melonjak kaget. "Oh, iya! Aku punya barang bagus yang bisa kuberikan padamu!"

Kakuzu memicingkan matanya. "Memang barang apa yang kau dapat?" Naruto nyengir untuk sesaat sebelum meletakan tas selempangnya di meja etalase toko antik itu.

Kakuzu memandang remeh tas Naruto. Memangnya barang sebagus apa yang dapat di bawa pemuda itu? Paling-paling hanya perhiasan para bangsawan atau orang kaya...

...Tapi sepertinya perkiraanya salah. Salah besar...

Matanya membulat saat melihat benda yang di pegangnya. Tanganya sedikit bergetar ketika menggengam benda yang menjadi isi tas Naruto.

"I-ini..."

Dengan senyum bangga, Naruto mengusap rambutnya dengan gaya yang sok keren. "Bagaimana?"

"I-inikan... Mahkota tuan putri..." Kakuzu menatap kearah Naruto yang masih tersenyum dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Artinya benda itu memiliki harga tinggi kan?" Tanya Naruto _to the point._

"Bukan! Ini berarti... Jika raja tahu kau mencuri mahkota putrinya yang lama menghilang... Maka bisa saja kau diberi hukuman mati dan mungkin di eksekusi langsung dengan tanganya sendiri..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-apa?"

"Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi bukan? Aku tidak mau ambil resiko terjerat denganmu! Aku masih sayang nyawaku! Lebih baik kau menjualnya ketempat lain! Itupun kalau mereka mau!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kakuzu melenggang pergi membiarkan Naruto mematung sendirian di sana.

Sebuah helaan napas bosan Naruto lakukan. Kadang-kadang bisnis tak berjalan semudah sesuai keinginan... Ia lekas memasukan mahkota itu kedalam tas selempangnya dan melenggang pergi. Mungkin di toko lain ia bisa menjual mahkota itu. Ia yakin kalau mahkota ini pasti berharga tinggi! Ya, tinggi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa menjual mahkota ini!" Teriak Naruto. Ya, Naruto... Pemuda yang tadi begitu yakin kalau mahkota yang dibawanya berharga tinggi. Tapi nyatanya?

Setelah keluar dari toko Kakuzu, ia berjalan di pusat ibu kota berkeliling mencari toko yang mau membeli benda yang di bawanya. Masuk satu toko, keluar toko lain, pindah ke kota sebelah, tapi hasilnya nihil! Nol! Nol besar! Nol ekstra besar!(?)

"Apa aku harus menjualnya di kerajaan lain ya?" Gumam pemuda yang mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih, dilapisi rompi kulit berwarna biru muda, dan celana panjang plus sepatu boot yang berwarna coklat gelap, cocok dengan atasanya.

"Wah wah... Sepertinya ada seorang buronan yang begitu berani manampakan diri di sekitar sini..." Sebuah suara membuat Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Dapat ia lihat dua pemuda seumuranya. Satu berambut oranye, dan satu lagi berambut merah dengan poni yang menutupi mata kananya.

"O-oh! Ru-rupanya kalian, Yahiko, Nagato?" Sapa Naruto gugup. Kenapa ia tampak begitu gugup? Ya, Naruto boleh kelihatan gugup sekarang karena mereka berdua adalah rekannya dalam mencuri. Mereka berdua tampak begitu dendam... Mungkin karena tadi...

Sambil berkacak pinggang Yahiko berdecak sebal. "Hei, Naruto! Menurutmu, apa kita harus marah ketika ada seseorang yang bekerja sama dengan kita untuk mencuri sesuatu tapi malah kemudian meninggalkan kami yang hampir tertangkap?" Tanya Yahiko yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Nagato.

"O-oh... Soal itu... Menurutku ada baiknya kalian memaafkan orang itu, err... Karena bisa saja kan, orang itu terpaksa meninggalkan kalian?"

"Hmm... Kau ada benarnya juga..." Mata Yahiko dan Nagato saling melirik, seperti tengah mengisyaratkan sesuatu satu sama lain.

"Jadi... Kalian setuju denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoi! Berhenti kalian!" Teriak sekumpulan prajurit pada tiga orang pencuri yang terkenal bengal dan selalu merepotkan itu. Kini trio itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus rimbanya hutan. Mereka harus pintar-pintar menemukan jalur dan memanfaatkan medan agar bisa menghindar, berhubung mereka hanya berlari sedangkan para prajurit kerajaan menunggangi kuda.

Coba katakan, siapa orang pertama yang bisa menang saat beradu kecepatan dengan seekor kuda?

"_Kusso_! Ini semua gara-gara kalian dasar bodoh!" Umpat Naruto setelah bisa bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak tinggi. Ia benar-benar kesal dan menyalahkan kedua pemuda yang menyebabkan mereka dikejar-kejar lagi seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah adu argumen saat di pusat kota, kedua pemuda itu malah mencoba menghajar Naruto sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan... err, hanya Yahiko saja yang berteriak mengingat Nagato orang yang cukup tenang dan pendiam.

Hal itu tentunya mengundang perhatian para prajurit yang kebetulan sedang patroli. Hanya dalam hitungan detik mereka langsung memulai ritual kejar-kejaranya, sampai-sampai bisa masuk ke hutan ini.

Tak terima dengan hinaan Naruto, Yahiko beranjak berdiri. "Hei, jika kau tidak meninggalkan kami saat mencuri mahkota di istana, kami pasti tidak akan marah seperti tadi!" Pemuda berambut oranye jabrik itu mendekat ke arah Naruto, mencengkram kerah pakaian yang tengah digunakanya.

"Cih! Kau kira hanya kalian saja yang dikejar-kejar? Aku juga dikejar-kejar bodoh!" Sambil membentak, Naruto mendorong tubuh pemuda itu agar menjauh.

"Hei, berdebatnya nanti saja. Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menghindar dari kejaran para prajurit!" Saran Nagato yang seakan menjadi penegah antara dua pemuda yang selalu berdebat itu.

Tangan Yahiko melepaskan cengkramanya pada kerah Naruto. Ia menghela napas, begitu juga dengan Naruto. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku masih membawa mahkotanya, kalian harus ikut aku untuk menjualnya dan kemudian kita membagi hasilnya sama rata, setuju?" Tawar Naruto.

"Setuju." Jawab Yahiko sekedarnya saja, sedangkan Nagato hanya mengangguk. Derap langkah kuda terdengar di pendengaran mereka, membuat ketiganya lekas kembali bersembunyi... Degup jantung mereka kembali terpacu lebih cepat setiap kali suara derapan itu makin terdengar keras.

Tapi... Memang nasib mereka kurang mujur saat ini... Para prajurit ternyata bisa melihta ketiganya dibalik semak. Argh sial! Kira-kira begitulah yang ada dipikiran mereka. Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka karena saat ini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kencan dengan dewa jashin(?)

"Itu mereka!" Teriakan salah seorang prajurit seakan mengkomando seluruh orang yang ada disana termasuk trio pencuri. Para prajurit berbalik dan ketiga pencuri naas itu juga sudah berlari begitu mendengar teriakan tadi.

"Huwaaa! Lariii!" Aksi kejar-kejaran berlanjut lagi. Para kuda dan tiga pencuri memacu kecepatan mereka semaksimal mungkin. Teriakan dan lemparan senjata mewarnai aksi kejar-kejaran kedua di chapter ini.

Saat menemukan celah untuk menghindar, Naruto segera memanfaatkanya dengan melompat ke balik batu besar. Ia bisa bersembunyi sepertinya... Fuuh... tapi bagaimana dengan kedua rekanya? Pikir pemuda pirang itu.

Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian menggeram "Hahh... Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Mereka bukan orang bodoh dan pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk lolos. Lebih baik aku mencari tempat yang lebih aman..." Gumamnya. Langkah kakinya bisa lebih santai sekarang mengingat sudah tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit berjalan mengikuti jalur hutan, ia sudah berada di depan sebuah gerbang desa.

"Ada desa disini... Mungkin ini tempat yang cocok untuk sembunyi..." Alat indra penglihat Naruto bisa menangkap tulisan _'_Desa Uzu_' _di gerbang masuknya_. _

Setelah meneliti nama desa itu sekilas, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang. Baru melangkah masuk sejauh 10 meter, ia sudah bisa melihat banyak pedagang di sepanjang jalan. Desa ini cukup ramai walau kecil.

"Nyonya, apa kau melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang beberapa saat yang lalu?"

_Degg_

"Gawat!" Naruto bergerak kesamping sebuah kios untuk bersembunyi. Tak disangka sudah ada beberapa prajurit yang mencarinya disini. Daripada mengambil resiko dikejar lagi, ia memilih segera beranjak. Di sebuah persimpangan jalan ia berbelok dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika ada seorang prajurit yang berhadapan denganya.

"Huwaa!" Naruto memekik kaget, begitupun dengan si prajurit. Baru hendak berteriak memanggil rekan-rekanya, Naruto sudah mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera kabur. Umpatan kekesalan ia ucapkan untuk menggambrakan suasana hatinya saat ini. "_Kusso_! Kenapa dimana-mana ada prajurit kerajaan sih?"

Pertama hanya seorang prajurit, tapi lama kelamaan satu persatu prajurit pengendara kuda mengikutinya dengan kecepatan penuh. Jalan utama desa yang ramai oleh kios penduduk menjadi semakin ramai berkat aksi kejar-kejaran sekumpulan prajurit kerajaan Konoha dengan seorang pemuda asing berambut pirang.

"Aduh... Aku benar-benar sudah lelah..." Kecepatan Naruto menurun. Nafasnya terengah dan kakinya tersa pegal. Ia merasakan dirinya mulai kehabisan tenaga. Dalam dua hari terakhir ini melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran sebanyak tiga kali. Siapa yang tidak lelah coba? Tiga kali! Bayangkan, Tiga kali! Tiga kali! #duakk.

Naruto harus sembunyi, ya harus sembunyi! Tapi kira-kira tempat mana yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian?

Mata Naruto menajam dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Saat itulah tatapanya tertuju kearah sebuah rumah kayu sederhana berukuran cukup besar dan sepertinya memiliki dua lantai yang tak beda jauh dengan rumah penduduk yang lain. Rumah itu terpisah dari keramaian, benar-benar cocok untuk bersembunyi.

Secercah harapan muncul dibenak Naruto kala dirinya melangkah menghampiri rumah itu.

Tangan kokohnya mencoba mendorong pintu beberapa kali dengan panik, tapi sepertinya pintunya terkunci.

"Hah! Lewat mana sekarang?" Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat jendela yang terbuka dilantai dua.

"_Yoshaa_!" Panjat memanjat bangunan atau pepohonan bukanlah hal sulit untuk Naruto. Profesinya(?) sebagai seorang pencuri menuntutnya harus memiliki fisik yang kuat, kecermatan tinggi, dan ketangkasan dalam menghindari pengejarnya, termasuk harus gesit soal panjat memanjat seperti ini. Heh! Pekerjaanya ini terdengar keren jika mendengar hal-hal tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks..." Isak tangis gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura itu belum juga reda. Sebenarnya reda untuk sesaat kala tadi malam dirinya menangis hingga tertidur. Tapi ketika bangun dan mengingat-ingat perbincanganya dengan sang ibu, ia kembali dihantam rasa sakit dihatinya hingga mengangis. Sebenarnya terbesit sedikit perasaan bersalah pada ibunya karena perkataanya yang kasar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlanjur emosi.

"_Miaaww._" Suara hewan yang terdengar menggemaskan mengagetkan Sakura. Ia mendongakan kepalanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang halus menyelinap ke pangkuanya.

"_Miawww_." Hewan itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya seakan ingin menghibur kegundahan hati sang majikan. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Kyuu-_chan..." _Panggil Sakura pada kucing gendut berbulu oranye lebat yang begitu namanya. Tapi Sakura biasa memanggilnya 'Kyuu-_chan_'.

"Ternyata aku sangat cengeng, _Ne_, Kyuu-_chan_?" Sakura terkikik geli saat menatap Kyuubi yang malah menggeliat manja di pangkuanya. Tangan Sakura mengelus tubuh Kyuubi dengan lembut. Pikiranya kembali melayang mengingat kejadian semalam. Sejak semalam sampai pagi ini, Sakura tak pernah membuka pintunya dan selalu ia kunci. Tadi malam ibunya menggedor-gedor pintunya dan meminta maaf sambil menangis.

Tapi Sakura malah seakan mengusir ibunya dengan ucapan kasar _'Pergi! Aku tidak peduli pada ibu lagi!'_ Begitulah kira-kira.

"Aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan..." Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Ia menyesal... Sungguh menyesal. Ia harusnya tak mengucapkan kalimat yang pasti terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk seorang ibu. Oh iya, sejak tadi pagi ibunya tidak lagi mencoba membujuknya untuk keluar kamar. Sakura tak perlu khawatir karena tadi malam ibunya berkata harus pergi keluar desa untuk beberapa saat.

_Kressek_

"Eh? Suara apa itu?".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yosh_..." Bisik Naruto saat sudah sampai di jendela kamar lantai dua rumah itu. Ia membungkukan badanya saat para prajurit kerajaan melintas dijalan depan rumah ini. Sepertinya persembunyianya akan sukses. Ia menghela napas lega lalu berbalik badan. Dia berada di sebuah kamar sederhana dengan satu ranjang berukuran untuk satu orang, lemari pakaian, meja rias dengan cermin besar menempel di dinding.

Kini ia berharap semoga saja tidak ada seseorang selain dirinya dirumah itu. Tapi ia cukup yakin hanya ada dirinya seorang dirumah ini mengingat pintu rumah ini terkunci.

Karena sibuk memperhatikan sekitar, ia malah bergumam sendiri. "Wah... Meski terlihat sederhana, rumah ini tetap saja terlihat indah." tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menjelajah seisi kamar. Ia lantas menuju kearah pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

_Cklek_

Pintu kayu kamar yang dimasuki Naruto berderit halus saat pemuda tampan itu mendorongnya perlahan demi melihat ruangan lain dirumah ini. Kepalanya menyembul dari pintu ruangan. Ia melihat tangga untuk turun kelantai pertama. Di sebelah kamar yang Naruto masuki, ada sebuah kamar juga. Baru melangkah sampai didepan pintu kamar satunya, Naruto tersentak saat mendegar sebuah suara isakan.

"Hiks..."

'Gawat!' Batin Naruto. Tubuhnya seakan membatu dan tak bisa digerakan. Ada dua kemungkinan tentang siapa yang berada di kamar itu, dan keduanya sama-sama membuat Naruto bergidik.

Kemungkinan pertama. Orang itu adalah pemilik rumah yang ternyata tidak pergi dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Dan kemungkinan kedua. Bisa saja seseorang yang berada dikamar itu bukan orang... Bisa saja itu... Hantu penunggu rumah...

_Glekk_

Sial! Ia berani menghadapi apapun. Tapi untuk berurusan dengan sesuatu berbau mistis, Naruto lebih memilih angkat tangan. Ia paling anti dengan hal semacam itu.

"_Miaww_" ketegangan Naruto mereda saat mendengar suara seekor kucing. Itu berarti opsi kedua dari kemungkinan tadi tidak perlu di khawatirkan lagi.

"Kyuu-_chan_..." Suara feminim terdengar di pendengaran Naruto. Sepertinya isakan tadi juga berasal perempuan itu.

'Sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari aku ada disini...' Batin Naruto. Ia melangkah perlahan kearah tangga dan menapakinya sambil berjinjit agar tak menimbulkan suara. Sesampainya di bawah, ia bisa lihat ruang santai dan perapian. Baru mau melangkah, kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu.

_Kressek_

Matanya membulat seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kressek_

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" Wajah Sakura menegang. Ibunya mungkin baru pergi satu jam yang lalu. Tapi tidak mungkin ibunya kembali secepat ini. Selain itu, jika ibunya kembali pasti ibunya akan memanggilnya disini.

Kyuubi sedang bersamanya, jadi tidak mungkin karena ulah kucing peliharaanya. Berarti tinggal satu kemungkinan... Pencuri!

"Beraninya pencuri itu!" Desis Sakura. Ia memindahkan Kyuubi yang tertidur di pangkuanya dan meletakanya di tempat tidur perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan kucing kesayanganya. Dengan segera ia melesat menuju ke pintu kamarnya. Baru hendak memutar kunci pintunya, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia harus membawa paling tidak sesuatu untuk membela diri. Matanya menjelajah seisi ruang kamarnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia guna- ah! Ada sapu!

Ia ambil sapu di sebelah pintu kamarnya dan menatapnya sekilas. 'Apa hanya dengan sapu ini?' Pikirnya ragu. Haah... kenapa harus ragu? Cukup pukul dengan sapu itu sekuat yang ia bisa, kalau perlu sampai gagang sapunya patah.

Untuk sesaat Sakura mengembuskan napasnya panjang, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, tidak ingin sampai pencuri itu tahu keberadaanya.

_Ceklekk_

Sementara itu, sang pencuri alias Naruto, masih bingung ingin bersembunyi dimana. Pemuda itu mencengkram helaian pirangnya dengan kesal. 'Uggh! Dimana saja! Yang penting tidak ketahuan' batinya. Ia mengendap-endap keruangan lain dirumah itu. Entah sekarang diruang apa ia tak begitu peduli. Tapi, jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya ini dapur. Baguslah... Mungkin pemilik rumah tidak mencarinya kemari karena belum pernah ada pencuri di dunia ini yang bersembunyi di dapur.

_Prang_

"_Kusso-_" Segera Naruto membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat ia menyadari ia mengumpat terlalu keras. Kepala pirangnya celingak-celinguk memperhatikan apakah ada seseorang yang mendengar suaranya. Cih! Gara-gara peralatan memasak yang terjatuh ia sampai mengumpat tanpa sadar. Kalau ia tak membungkam mulutnya sendiri, ia yakin kalau umpatanya akan semakin panjang.

Kembali ke Sakura. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Kini ia sudah menuruni tangga dan sampai diruang tengah. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk dengan waspada. Baru saja ia mendengar suara benda logam yang terjatuh. Ia yakin pencuri itu pasti berada di dapur.

"Bersiaplah pencuri bodoh..." Desis Sakura mengeratkan genggaman kedua tanganya pada gagang sapu. Ia kembali melangkah secara perlahan menuju dapur.

_Glekk_

Kembali ke Naruto. Ia kini sedang berjongkok di sudut ruangan sambil melirik ke arah pintu. Denyut jantungnya bertalu-talu memikirkan kalau ia ketahuan. Ia bisa membayangkan jika ia tertangkap lalu dibawa menghadap raja. Raja yang marah akan menghampirinya lalu menghunuskan pedang kearahnya dan-

_"Miawww"_

Eh?

'Kucing?' Batin Naruto kala melihat hewan menggemaskan berbulu oranye.

_"Miaww!"_

"Ssstt! Diamlah, jangan sampai majikanmu mendengar suaramu!" Alis pemuda itu tertekuk ketika melihat kucing itu malah menggeram kearahnya. "_Miaawww!_"

"Huwaa!" Teriakan kaget spontan meluncur dari Naruto saat kucing itu melompat kearahnya, ke arah wajah lebih tepatnya. "Auww! Auww! Hei, berhenti mencakar!" Kucing oranye itu menggeram semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Lepas!" Kedua tangan Naruto berhasil menangkap kucing itu dan melepaskanya di lantai. "Auww!" Naruto meringis ketika menyentuh luka cakaran di dahinya. Ia menatap sengit si kucing yang tampak girang karena berhasil mencakar wajah Naruto.

'Aduh, hancur sudah wajah tampanku...' Batin Naruto kelewat narsis. Belum selesai keterkejutanya, ia malah semakin kaget ketika berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink panjang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang... sapu?

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranya, ia mengangkat sebelah tanganya sejajar bahu guna melambai pada gadis itu. "Err... Hai..." Sapa Naruto singkat dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

Gadis berambut pink alias Sakura menatap kosong pemuda pirang didepanya dan...

_Bugghh_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan padamu pencuri bodoh?" Sakura berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Di sebelah tubuhnya, sebuah gagang sapu yang telah patah menemani Naruto berbaring dilantai kayu rumah itu... Jangan tanyakan kenapa gagang sapu itu bisa patah...

Sakura melirik kearah Kyuubi yang tampak girang. Dengan segera kucing berbulu oranye itu mendekati sang majikan yang berjongkok guna mengelusnya. Sedikit banyak, Sakura sadar kenapa kucingnya tampak riang saat melihat luka cakaran di dahi pencuri berambut pirang itu. Ia lantas tersenyum. "Kucing pintar." Ujarnya sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kyuubi.

"Eh? Tapi sejak kapan kau keluar?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Si kucing yang diberi pertanyaan hanya menggeliat manja sebagai jawabanya.

Ia alihkan perhatianya kembali pada pemuda pirang yang berbaring tengkurap di lantai. Tangan putihnya menyentuh pelan tubuh itu lalu mengguncangnya perlahan. Karena tak ada respon apapun, Sakura bisa memastikan pemuda itu benar-benar pingsan berat. "Dia pingsan... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Gumam gadis cantik itu bingung.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak lalu menatap lekat-lekat pemuda itu. Rambut pirang acak-acakan, tubuh tinggi tegap dan kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya... Apa ia orang dari luar desa ya?" Ia sibakan sedikit helaian pirang yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu agar bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

Wajahnya... Tampan...

Struktur wajah pemuda itu begitu sempurna. Rahang yang kokoh dan juga... Tiga garis hitam tipis di pipinya. Tanpa sadar Sakura terpesona akan wajah rupawan itu... Pipinya merona tipis.

Setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan lantas berdiri. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanya disini." Ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu, tapi...

"Ugghh! Berat sekali sih!" Gerutu Sakura. Karena tak kuat, terpaksa ia raih kedua tangan pemuda itu dan membalikan posisinya jadi telentang. Ia seret tubuh pemuda itu sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga sampailah Sakura didepan tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. "Huuhhh... Akhirnya sampai juga disini... Tapi bagaimana aku membawanya melewati tangga?" Gerutu Sakura bingung. Untuk beberapa detik gadis itu berpikir tapi tak ada satu idepun melintas dikepalanya. Perlahan ia menarik napas... Terpaksa...

Ia raih kembali tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya secara paksa menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, tak peduli bila mungkin punggung pemuda itu akan terasa sakit saat sadar nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Enghh... Hm?" Erang Naruto dengan suara yang lemah. Ia bergumam entah apa sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah dapat melihat dengan jelas ia lantas mengernyitkan alis. "Hm? Dimana aku?" Tanyanya. Ia tengah duduk disebuah kursi ditengah sebuah ruangan. Ia tersentak saat menyadari dirinya terikat dikursi itu. "Apa yang terjadi!? Siapa yang mengikatku!? Aku ada dimana!? Lalu-"

"-Diamlah pencuri cerewet!" Potong seseorang mengganggu kegiatan paniknya. Suara seorang perempuan...

"Siapa kau? Keluar!" Bentak Naruto. Siapapun orang yang memotong ucapanya pasti adalah orang yang mengikatnya dikursi ini.

Dari sudut ruangan yang agak gelap, munculah seorang gadis menggunakan gaun sederhana sepanjang betis berwarna merah jambu. Wajahnya masih terlihat samar karena tertutup bayangan. "Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" Tanya gadis itu mengintimidasi.

"Haa?"

"Apa kau mau mencuri disini!?" Lanjut gadis itu. Naruto berdecak sebal. "Dengar ya! Aku tidak berniat mencuri dirumahmu nona! Aku hanya sedang mencari tempat persembunyian."

"Jangan bohong!" Teriak si gadis membuat Naruto bergidik. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Terakhir kali ia merasa setakut ini adalah ketika mendiang ibunya masih ada.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah. "Aku tidak bohong... Selain itu, jika ingin bicara setidaknya tunjukan dirimu!"

"Hah! Untuk apa? Terakhir kali kau melihatku kau malah pingsan, _baka_!"

"Terkahir? Memangnya kapan aku pernah melihatmu? Dan jangan panggil aku '_baka'_! Aku punya nama tahu!" Teriak Naruto mulai kesal. Sebuah perempatan timbul didahinya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau punya nama atau tidak. Dan aku tidak akan menunjukan wajahku padamu! Lagipula apa untungnya buatku?"

Decakan lolos dari mulut Naruto. Andai tanganya tak terikat, ia akan menepuk keningnya sekarang. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menunjukan wajahmu. Paling-paling aku pingsan karena melihat wajahmu yang jelek." Ucap Naruto sarkastik dengan seringai diwajah tampanya.

"GYAAA! Apa katamu?! Jangan seenaknya _BAKAAA_!" Teriak gadis itu tidak terima. Kaki jenjangnya menghentak beberapa kali. "Akan kuhajar kau!" Sambung si gadis lagi. Naruto menggertakan rahangnya. "Hei! Jangan kira karena kau seorang perempuan aku akan mengalah! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Gadis itu maju satu langkah. Entah ini hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau ia memang merasakan aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh gadis berambut... pink?

Akhirnya nampaklah wajah gadis yang sejak tadi berdebat denganya.

...Mulut Naruto terbuka sedikit saat menatap wajah cantik gadis itu...

Wajahnya... putih mulus dan cantik. Rambutnya berwarna soft pink sepunggung dan matanya hijau bagaikan batu _emerald_. Dan ada satu bagian lagi yang membuat Naruto terpesona... kening lebar gadis itu...

"... Apa yang kau lihat!" Bentak Sakura. Meski marah, tapi tidak menghilangkan unsur manis dari gadis itu. Eh? Apa yang dipikirkanya? Kepala bersurai pirang milik Naruto menggeleng-geleng. "Jadi kau yang memukulku dan mengikatku ditempat ini?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Jawab Sakura santai.

Gelagat gadis bersuari pink itu benar-benar membuat Naruto jengkel. "Dengar nona! Aku tidak berniat mencuri! Aku hanya ingin bersembunyi!" Ini terakhir kalinya Naruto merajuk. Jika gadis didepanya masih tidak percaya maka ia akan pasrah menerima nasibnya.

Sakura menghela napas pendek. Mencoba menurunkan emosinya yang dikarenakan pemuda pirang menjengkelkan yang duduk terikat didepanya. "Kalau kau memang bukan berniat mencuri dan hanya bersembunyi, lalu bersembunyi dari apa?" Tangan mulus gadis itu bersedekap.

Naruto memutar otak, mencoba memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk meyakinkan -mengelabui- gadis itu. "Err... _Ettoo_... Bagaimana menjelaskanya ya?" Gumam pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya tapi ia sadar dirinya sedang terikat jadi tidak mungkin menggaruk kepalanya.(?)

"Sebelum kau memberi alasan yang bagus, aku tidak akan memberikan tasmu beserta dengan isinya!"

Eh? Naruto tersentak. Kepalanya bergerak liar menoleh kesana kemari mencari dimana gerangan tas berisi sumber penghidupanya -hasil curian lebih tepatnya. "Dimana kau menyembunyikan tasku?" Tanya Naruto panik setengah mati.

Sakura menyeringai licik. "Yang pasti kau tidak akan bisa menemukanya..." Tatapan sinis tertuju pada Naruto.

Sang pencuri pirang menoleh kesatu titik disudut kamar Sakura, ke arah lemari pakaian lebih tepatnya. Ia mengarahkan lagi pandanganya pada si gadis. "Biar kutebak. Pasti kau meletakanya didalam lemarimu karena itulah satu-satunya tempat selain kasurmu di ruangan ini. Dan kau tidak bisa menyembunyikanya dikolong kasur karena akan terlihat dari sini cukup dengan sedikit membungkuk, benar kan?"

Sakura _jawdrop_ ia meraih sebuah sapu dan siap memukul. "Eh? Untuk apa sapu itu-"

_Duagg_

"Akhh!" Naruto mengerang keakitan. Pandanganya mulai kabur lagi. Tak berapa lama ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

**Beberapa Menit Kemudian.**

"Engghh..." Naruto mengerang tatkala dirinya sadar dari pingsan keduanya dirumah ini. Ia menemukan sosok gadis serba pink dihadapanya, tengah berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sudah sadar? Hahaha! Kali ini kau benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan tasmu."

Naruto cemberut lalu menoleh kekanan dan kiri sebelum menghadap Sakura lagi. "Biar kutebak lagi-"

Sakura tersentak dan mengambil sapu yang sama seperti tadi dan siap memukul. "He-hei! Jangan memukul lagi! A-aku tidak serius mengetahui kau menyembunyikanya dimana!" Interupsi Naruto dengan panik. Jika ia tidak segara memotong, pasti ia sudah pingsan untuk ketiga kalinya. Sakura menurunkan sapunya. "Baiklah. Jika kau ingin barangmu kembali, katakan padaku apa alasanmu bersembunyi di rumahku!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura dapat melihat pemuda didepanya berdecak dengan ekspresi cemas. "Aduhh... Sulit untuk menjelaskanya. Tapi, jika kau melepaskanku dan mengembalikan tasku, aku janji akan menuruti apapun perintahmu!" Tawar Naruto.

Sakura nampak berpikir. Dia adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang tak pernah ia lihat di desa ini. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau pemuda ini datang dari luar desa.

"Hei, apa kau berasal dari luar desa?" Tanya Sakura memastikan hipotesanya. Dahi Naruto mengernyit. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sakura mendengus. "Sudahlah jawab saja!"

"Aku dari ibukota kerajaan Konoha." Jawab Naruto singkat. Mata Sakura mendadak berbinar senang. Yang Sakura tahu, festival kembang api disetiap hari ulang tahunya diadakan di ibukota kerajaan.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak dulu Sakura selalu mengagumi keindahan kembang api di langit malam yang kebetulan muncul setiap hari ulang tahunya. Entah kenapa ia bisa menyukai hal itu. Setiap malam hari ulang tahunya sejak kecil, ia akan mengendap keluar rumah dan duduk di bukit belakang rumahnya untuk melihat kembang api berwarna-warni yang seakan seperti sebuah kado perayaan ulang tahunya.

Pernah beberapa kali ia memohon pada ibunya agar di ijinkan keluar desa dan melihat festival itu secara langsung, seperti yang ia mohon pada ibunya malam tadi. Tapi entah apa alasanya, ibunya tak pernah mengijinkanya sama sekali.

Naruto menatap ekspresi aneh di wajah Sakura. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dari ibukota sampai-sampai wajahmu terlihat aneh?"

Masih saja wajah Sakura berbinar-binar. Senyumnya melebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan?"

"Ya! Aku akan mengembalikan tasmu setelah kau mau mengantarku untuk melihat festival kembang api lalu pulang kesini dengan selamat, bagaimana?"

"Haa? Apa untungnya buatku? Aku mengantarkanmu tapi tidak mendapat balasan apapun kecuali barangku sendiri."

Dahi lebar Sakura berkedut. Kelopak mata dengan bulu lentik itu memicing. "Kau mau atau tidak? Jika tidak mau tak apa, tapi jangan harap tasmu kembali!" Ancam Sakura dengan seringai licik tertoreh di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto tercekat. Ia tidak percaya ini! "B-baiklah... aku setuju..." Pasrah sajalah... Pikir Naruto kira-kira. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang lepaskan aku!" Rengek Naruto. Gadis berambut pink di depanya mendengus dan berjalan memutari Naruto, berdiri di belakang kursi yang di dudukinya, melepas ikatanya pada kursi tersebut.

Setelah ikatanya terlepas, cepat-cepat Naruto berdiri dan mereganggkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal terutama di bagian punggung. "Baiklah... karena kita sekarang melakukan kesepatakan, perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Namaku Sakura." Balas Sakura dengan senyum manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Naruto dan Sakura sudah berada di luar rumah. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Terlihat Naruto yang memasang wajah masam sedangkan Sakura memasang wajah berbinar-binar. "Kenapa aku yang harus membawa barangmu...?" Desis Naruto. Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sambil bersenandung ria. Jubah berwarna kemerahan yang dipakainya bergoyang lembut tertiup angin.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Naruto mengikuti langkah Sakura, mensejajarkan dirinya disamping gadis itu. "Hei, Sakura! Kenapa tasmu berat sekali sih?" Keluh Naruto. Ia di paksa oleh gadis itu untuk membawakan barang-barang yang diperlukan gadis itu untuk perjalanan kali ini.

Sakura menoleh kearah pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Jangan mengeluh!"

"Huh! Merepotkan..."

Dijalan mereka sering di tegur sapa oleh para penduduk desa. Lebih tepatnya hanya Sakura saja sih... Berkat ini Naruto bisa menyimpulkan, Sakura sangat dekat dengan para penduduk.

"_Ne_, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengunci rumah dan menangis tadi?"

"Eh? D-darimana kau tahu aku mengangis?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya "Err... Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya..."

Mata Sakura di fokuskan hingga menajam pada sosok di sebelahnya. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu jadi merinding. "Ke-kenapa?" Tanya pemuda dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?"

"Eh? Itu... Tadi aku masuk dari jendela."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengambil apapun dari rumahku kan? Kalau aku tahu kau mengambil sesuatu dari rumahku maka..." Sakura menunjukan kepalan tanganya di depan wajah Naruto.

_Glekk_

"Mengerti?"

"_H-hai_."

"Baguslah! Ayo lebih cepat! Perjalanan ini pasti akan menyenangkan!" Girang Sakura.

"Menyenangkan untukmu sengsara untuku..." Gumam Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang sesuatu?"

Naruto tersentak, langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. "E-eh! Ti-tidak, aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu."

Dari nada bicaranya saja Sakura bisa tahu kalau Naruto gugup. Tapi karena apa? "Hm, mencurigakan..." Mata Sakura memicing.

Sebelum ia ketahuan dan di hajar, Naruto dengan cepat mengelak. "Hei, kenapa memikirkan sesuatu yang berat? Katamu perjalanan ini akan menyenangkan?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan memang terdengar seperti pengecut. Tapi ia lebih memilih menjadi pengecut saat ini daripada di hajar gadis galak namun cantik disebelahnya.

'Cantik? Huwaaa! Apa yang kupikirkan!?' Batin Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu seperti itu _baka_!"

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula, tasmu ini sangat berat tahu! Kenapa kau tidak membawanya sendiri sih?" Keluh pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ itu.

"Hee? Memangnya kau ingin membiarkan seorang gadis cantik membawa barang berat? Itu tugasmu sebagai laki-laki bukan?"

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak melihat satupun gadis cantik disini... yang kulihat hanyalah seekor gorila berambut pink." Nada pembicaraan Naruto yang kelewat santai serta kata-katanya yang lebih menyakitkan dari sayatan pisau berkarat membuat Sakura naik darah.

_Tuuing_

Perempatan siku-siku telah hadir di kening lebar Sakura. "_Shanarooo_!"

_Duagh_

_Bughh_

"Aduh!"

**TBC**

_**A/N: Hollaa! Ketemu lagi sama si author ganteng#duakk , baik hati#duakk , rajin#duakk , dan- #shut up!**_

_**Nah, mungkin kebanyakan atau semua readers sudah tahu ceritanya terinspirasi dari mana. Tapi kalau ada yang belum tahu, saya terinspirasi dari sebuah film animasi yang bertemakan sama seperti fic ini. **_

_**Oh ya, rencananya fic abal ini akan terdiri dari 3 atau 4 chapter. Semoga semua readers menyukai fic ini^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kisihimoto**_

_**Pair : NaruSaku Forever**_

_**Genre : Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, dll.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Ide pasaran, DLDR, dsb.**_

_**Summary : Naruto, seorang pencuri ulung buronan kerajaan, terpaksa harus mengantar seorang gadis karena kesepakatan. Siapa sangka, ternyata gadis itu memiliki kekuatan aneh yang diburu banyak orang./NaruSaku/DLDR**_

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter :** Wajah Sakura berbinar-binar. Senyumnya melebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?"/ "Kesepakatan?"/ "Ya! Aku akan mengembalikan tasmu setelah kau mau mengantarku untuk melihat festival kembang api lalu pulang kesini dengan selamat, bagaimana?"/ "Baiklah... karena kita sekarang melakukan kesepatakan, perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto..."/ "Namaku Sakura." Balas Sakura dengan senyum manis.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah semakin meninggi. Saat ini posisinya sudah tegak lurus dengan kepala. Berkali-kali sosok itu mengelap peluh yang mengalir di keningnya karena suhu udara yang tak mendukung. "Panas sekali..." Keluh gadis cantik berambut pink panjang, Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang sudah pasti, Sakura..." Timpal malas seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang jabrik, sang pencuri buron, Naruto.

Tak dipedulikanya perkataan Naruto. Sakura menarik sebuah kantung air kecil dari balik jubah yang dipakainya. Ketika ingin meneguk air didalamnya, ia berdecak sebal saat menyadari air didalamnya ternyata sudah habis. "Haahh... Kenapa harus habis sih?" Ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang tampak tak terpengaruh dengan cuaca ini.

"Hei, kau! Carikan aku air!" Perintah si gadis kepada Naruto dengan nada membentak layaknya majikan terhadap pembantunya.

_Tuingg_

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Naruto. "Jangan bercanda! Aku sudah rela membawakan tasmu yang berat ini dan sekarang kau menyuruhku mencarikan air?! Biar kuingatkan! Kesepakatan kita adalah aku hanya akan mengantarmu ke festival sampai pulang ke rumahmu dengan selamat. Bukanya malah menjadi pesuruhmu, TUAN PUTRI!" Sindir Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'tuan putri'.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan mendudukan dirinya dibawah naungan sebuah pohon berdaun lebat. "Aku lelah... Bisakah kita istirahat dulu?"

Dengusan pelan dari Naruto terdengar cukup jelas. "Kita kan baru berjalan dua jam dari rumahmu? Dan kau sudah merasa lelah?" Tanya pemuda itu tak percaya.

Sakura berdecak lalu melepas jubahnya dan meletakanya disebelah tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak biasa berjalan jauh, jadi wajar jika aku lelah, _baka_!"

"Terserah kau sajalah! Tapi jika festival kembang apinya sampai terlewat jangan salahkan aku mengerti?" Sahut Naruto dengan nada mengancam. Bukanya ikut istirahat, pemuda itu justru meletakan tas Sakura didepan tempat gadis itu duduk dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Bibir Sakura sedikit menganga mendengar penuturan Naruto yang begitu ketus. Tak sadar dirinya ternyata menggeram. "Ghh! Kata-katanya selalu membuatku kesal!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaguya memutar kunci pintu rumahnya. Ia putar berlawanan arah jarum jam hingga terdengar suara yang menandakan kuncinya sudah terbuka.

_Cklek_

Begitu membuka pintu, yang wanita itu rasakan hanyalah kesunyian. Dia berpikir apakah putrinya masih saja marah? Setelah meletakan barang bawaanya yang entah apa, wanita itu lekas berjalan ke lantai dua, menuju kamar sang putri lebih tepatnya.

Sebuah pintu sudah berada dihadapanya. Ia menarik napas sebanyak yang ia bisa sebelum membuangnya perlahan, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Sakura-_chan_!"

Tak ada balasan apapun.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Kaguya mencoba satu kali lagi memanggil namun masih tetap sama. "Ibu tahu kau masih marah pada ibu... tapi ini sudah siang dan ibu tidak melihatmu makan lagi setelah tadi malam. Jadi bisakah kau keluar dan makan?" Sebisa mungkin Kaguya membuat suaranya terdengar halus agar bisa membuat putrinya keluar sekedar untuk makan.

Tapi... Sejak tadi tak terdengar apapun dari balik pintu. Dengan sedikit perasaan was-was, Kaguya memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Ternyata tidak dikunci!

"Sakura..._ chan_?" Hening. Tidak ada seseorang pun dikamar itu kecuali Kyuubi yang mengeong dan tengah tiduran di ranjang Sakura. Ia jelajahkan pandanganya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Dari pojok kanan ke kiri, lalu bawah ke atas- eh?

Mata Kaguya menyipit guna memperjelas penglihatanya. Di pasak langit-langit kamar putrinya, tergantung sebuah tas selempang yang ia tahu bukan tas milik Sakura. Wanita itu lantas menarik meja dan kursi. Ia letakan kursi itu diatas meja agar bisa ia gunakan sebagai pijakan untuk mengambil tas tersebut.

"Tas siapa ini?" Gumamnya. Setelah meneliti tas berbahan dasar kulit itu, ia lantas merogoh ke dalam tas dan tanganya menemukan sesuatu. 'Sesuatu' itupun ditarik dan betapa terkejutnya wanita itu.

"I-inikan... Apa jangan-jangan?"

Buru-buru wanita berambut putih keabuan itu melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia berkeliling dan menjelajahi seluruh sudut desa Uzu yang kecil. Dari pasar, sungai, bahkan tempat dimana gadis itu sering mencari buah-buahan. Menanyakan satu persatu penduduk desa yang ia temui. Tapi hasilnya nihil...

"Err... Bibi Kaguya?" Disaat wanita itu berjalan tergesa tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya, membuatnya seketika berdecak. Wanita itu menoleh dan memasang wajah tak suka melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian hijau dengan model rambut bob yang terlihat menggelikan. Rock Lee namanya.

"Oh, ternyata kau bocah berambut mangkok. Apa maumu?!"

"Ini tentang Sakura-_chan_-"

"-Jangan bilang kalau kau mau aku memaksa Sakura agar menerimamu menjadi kekasihnya. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali kalau aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku padamu!" Bentak Kaguya dengan suara tinggi, membuat pemuda dihadapanya bergidik.

"I-ini bukan te-tentang itu bibi! Ini tentang kepergian Sakura-_chan_." Dalih pemuda berambut bob itu terbata-bata.

Mata Kaguya melotot. "Apa maksudmu?"

Masih dengan takut-takut, Lee menjawab. "Kalau bibi sedang mencari Sakura, bibi tidak akan menemukanya di dalam desa karena menurut cerita beberapa orang Sakura pergi keluar desa dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang."

"Ke-keluar desa katamu?" Lee mengangguk dengan pasti. Di detik itu juga Kaguya berlari menuju rumahnya, berniat mengambil jubah untuk digunakan keluar desa, serta tas selempang tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura saat ini hanya sedang duduk dengan bosan. Sambil meracau tak jelas karena ulah Naruto yang pergi entah kemana dan sudah lebih dari satu jam. Sebuah ranting kayu ia pukul-pukulkan pelan di tanah untuk menghilangkan kebosananya.

Dan saat itulah Naruto datang, membawa tas selempang baru. Mata Sakura melotot tajam ketika pemuda itu duduk dengan santainya disebelahnya, menyandarkan tubuh dibatang pohon yang cukup besar itu dengan mata sedikit terpejam.

"Ck, kau darimana saja _baka_!? Kau membuatku khawatir tahu!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali mendengar kalimat Sakura. "Hmm? Jadi kau mulai mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" Goda pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

Entah pemuda itu sadar atau tidak, tapi pipi Sakura mulai dihiasi gurat-gurat merah tipis. Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Ia bukanya khawatir yang 'seperti itu'. Tapi ia hanya takut jika pemuda itu malah kabur dan tidak jadi mengantarnya.

Tapi gadis itu sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan kalimat yang pasti disalah artikan. Sakura yang malu sekaligus marah berdecih. "Siapa yang khawatir padamu?! Aku hanya khawatir jika kau tidak bisa mengantarku ke festival kembang api, itu saja!" Elak Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Hei, jangan galak begitu! Aku cuma bercanda." Gerutu Naruto.

"Kau ini!" Sakura melipat tanganya di dada dan membuang muka, membuat Naruto menghela napas.

"Hahh... Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu semarah itu. Daripada kau marah terus lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Seru Naruto.

Semangat Sakura kembali membuncah setelah mendengar penuturan pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Amarahnya menguap pergi entah kemana. "Baiklah, ayo!" Pekik girang gadis yang akan berumur 20 tahun beberapa hari lagi.

Naruto tersenyum dan berdiri. Saat hendak meraih tas Sakura, tanganya tanpa diduga malah menggenggam tangan Sakura yang juga hendak meraih tasnya.

Keduanya kaget lantas menoleh dan bertemu pandang... Mata mereka bertemu... _Emerald_ dan _sapphire_... Mereka tidak sadar jika mereka saling menatap dalam diam selama beberapa detik...

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka kala saling menatap. Terpesona satu sama lain mungkin?

"E-eh! _Go-gomen_!" Akhirnya Narutolah yang pertama sadar akan keadaan mereka. Dengan gugup ia melepas genggamanya pada tangan Sakura yang entah kenapa terasa begitu halus. Wajahnya merona tipis saat tahu pemikiran itu.

Sakura yang juga sadar hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang bahkan merona lebih parah dari Naruto. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung. Jantung keduanya berdegup lebih kencang saat ini. Ah, entahlah... Mereka benar-benar gugup.

Belum selesai kegugupan mereka, sebuah suara mendadak membuat keduanya tersentak.

_Kryuukk_

Wajah Sakura semakin merah padam. Rona merah diwajahnya menjalar semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan sampai ketelinganya kala mendengar suara geraman perutnya yang menuntut diberi makanan. Aduh, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?

Ia menundukan kepalanya saat sadar Naruto menoleh padanya. "Kau lapar, ya?" Tanya Naruto perhatian, meski masih terdengar sedikit nada canggung.

Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk-angguk pelan, membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

Ugh... Jujur saja, Sakura ingin rasanya berlari sejauh mungkin sambil menjerit kemudian meledak saking malunya. Belum selesai rasa malunya karena insiden genggaman tangan, malah ia membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh didepan pemuda yang membuat jantungnya berdebar aneh. Sedikit banyak ia menyesal karena tidak makan dulu sebelum berangkat. Padahal terakhir kali ia makan adalah tadi malam dan itupun hanya sedikit karena pertengkaranya dengan ibunya semalam...

"Kalau begitu kita cari tempat makan. Setahuku disekitar sini ada yang membuka kedai makanan." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan kali ini ia memastikan tak menggenggam tangan siapapun saat mengangkat tas Sakura. Ia tampak mengingat-ingat. "Ah, sepertinya kearah sana!" Telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke satu direksi yang akhirnya membuat Sakura mengangguk paham lantas memakai jubah merahnya lagi.

Diperjalanan menuju kedai makanan, Naruto maupun Sakura memilih untuk berdiam diri. Rupanya mereka masih terbayang-bayang akan hal tadi.

Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia sedang membayangkan kala tanganya menggengam milik Sakura. Lalu saat keduanya bertukar pandang tadi, ia merasa... Sakura terlihat sangat cantik... Terutama iris hijau beningnya...

'Huwaa! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Naruto!' Batin pemuda berwajah tampan itu. Ia mencengkram helaian kuningnya sendiri dengan gemas.

Tak jauh berbeda, Sakura pun berpikiran hal yang sama. _Inner_-nya sejak tadi menjerit-jerit tak jelas karena kejadian tadi. Gadis pink itu menggeleng-geleng, mencoba menepis bayang-bayang wajah Naruto dari otaknya. '_Baka-baka-baka_! Sakura_ no baka_! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau terpesona oleh rubah pirang itu!' Batinya merutuki diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang!" Pelayan restoran menyambut dengan ramah didepan pintu restoran.

Dengan langkah setengah ragu, Sakura mengikuti kemana Naruto berjalan. Memasuki kedai berukuran sedang itu.

Semua mata menatap kedatangan dua orang tadi. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura hanya terdiam di tempat saat sudah memasuki restoran. Kebanyakan pelangganya... Pria berbadan besar berotot! Wajah mereka garang! Dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata yang berbeda-beda! Dan yang terpenting... mereka semua makan ramen! -emm, yang terakhir itu hal normal mengingat inikan restoran ramen.

_Glekk_

Tiba-tiba Sakura merangkul, menempel erat pada Naruto. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan kalau Sakura bergidik. Sebenarnya Naruto tak jauh berbeda. Ia juga sedikit takut. Tapi ia yakin jika mereka tak macam-macam pasti tidak akan terkena masalah... Ya, tidak terkena masa-

"Hei! Kalian menghalangi jalanku! Cepat menyingkir dari pintu!" Teriak seseorang dibelakang mereka. Seorang pria berbadan tambun yang hendak masuk.

Kontan saja keduanya berjengit kaget. "E-eh! Ma-maaf! Si-silahkan masuk!" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Ia menarik Sakura menuju meja di pojok ruangan. Tapi saat berjalan

_Bukk_

Naruto menabrak sesosok tinggi besar. Sosok yang ditabrak mendelik kearah keduanya. "Ma-maaf! Kami tidak sengaja!" Lekas-lekas keduanya berlalu pergi menjauh. Tapi suara si pria yang ditabrak memaksa mereka menghentikan langkah. "Hei, anak muda yang berambut pirang!"

"E-eh! A-ada apa, tuan?"

Si pria menyobek sebuah kertas yang tertempel di dinding kayu restoran tepat disebelahnya dan menunjukanya kearah Naruto. "Apa ini kau?"

Mata Naruto langsung mendelik saat menatap sketsa wajah di poster buronan yang ditujukan pria berwajah garang didepanya. "E-eh? Bu-bukan, kok! Mungkin paman hanya salah orang!"

Sakura yang tak begitu paham hanya bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan. Kertas yang di tunjukan pria tadi sepertinya sebuah poster buronan. Dan wajah yang terlukis disana terlihat seperti... Wajah Naruto! Sakura baru sadar sekarang.

"Apa benar ini bukan kau? Wajahnya benar-benar mirip..." Pria tadi mengelus-elus dagu menatap poster di tanganya dengan wajah Naruto bergantian.

'Gawat! Lebih baik aku segera pergi sebelum semuanya menyadari siapa aku!' Batin Naruto panik. Pelanggan lain mulai menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti pria yang bertanya tadi.

"Hei, Naruto..." Sakura berbisik. Menarik-narik lengan pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan. Naruto menoleh dan disambut dengan tatapan tajam Sakura. "Ada apa?" Suara Naruto terdengar gusar.

"Apa wajah di poster buronan itu kau?" Bisik Sakura penuh selidik.

Naruto menatap sekilas pria di hadapanya dan melemparkan senyum ramah sebelum kemudian memutar tubuhnya serta Sakura membelakangi pria itu. Ia berbisik agar perbincangan mereka tidak didengar siapapun. "Kenapa kau bertànya seperti itu?" Bisik Naruto.

"Karena wajah di poster itu benar-benar mirip denganmu! Apa benar itu bukan kau?"

Rambut pirang Naruto menjadi sasaran kegusaranya. Pemuda itu mengacak-acak helaian kuning itu sembari menggeram. "Ergh! Aku jelaskan nanti saja! Yang terpenting kita pergi dari sini sebelum semua orang sadar kalau aku buronan!"

Mata Sakura membulat seakan-akan bola matanya ingin melompat keluar. "JADI BENAR KAU ADALAH SEORANG BURONAN-hmmpp!" Buru-buru Naruto membungkam mulut Sakura. Mencegah gadis itu untuk berteriak. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Ssst... Berhenti berteriak! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Tapi yang terpenting kita harus keluar dulu dari sini, mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk paham dan Naruto melepas bungkamanya perlahan, takut jika gadis itu akan berteriak lagi. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lega. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan Sakura...

Tapi... Saat keduanya berbalik ke posisi semula, mereka tercekat.

Semua pengunjung restorang berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil melempar tatapan tajam pada pemuda asing berwajah tampan yang kini berdiri ditengah kedai itu.

Entah karena sebab apa, seringai mulai tertoreh diwajah mereka masing-masing. Dan itu Naruto jadikan sebuah peringatan untuk mengambil ancang-ancang kabur.

"Hei, Sakura... Aku akan berhitung sampai tiga. Saat sudah hitungan ketiga kita harus lari dari sini, mengerti?"

"Hm."

"Satu..."

"Tiga!" Sakura memekik dan langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainya yang dibuat cengo.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke para bandit didepanya. "Ehehe... Se-sepertinya aku juga harus menyusul gadis itu..." Ujar Naruto terbata. Ia berbalik. Pada mulanya ia hanya berjalan dengan langkah kecil sebelum kemudian hendak berlari.

Tapi respon salah seorang pengunjung yang nampak seperti bandit itu lebih sigap. Ia mencengkram kerah Naruto dari belakang dan menariknya dengan kuat hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Jangan kira kau bisa lari dari kami!" Ujar salah seorang pria. Ia memberi aba-aba pda para rekanya untuk meringkus Naruto.

"Hei-hei! Lepaskan aku! Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan buronan!" Raung Naruto. Para pria yang meringkusnya tak bergeming. "Hahaha! Jangan mencoba berbohong bocah! Bukankah temanmu bilang kalau kau seorang buronan!?"

Dalam hatinya Naruto mengumpat. Cih, gara-gara teriakan Sakura tadi...

"Kira-kira kita akan dapat imbalan berapa berkat menangkap Uzumaki Naruto? Aah, sepertinya kita akan dapat uang banyak!" Naruto bisa melihat mata para bandit yang menahanya berkilap-kilap gembira. Ia mendengus sebal lalu matanya berkeliling dengan jeli menjelajah seisi ruangan, mencari keberadaan Sakura. Tak berselang lama, matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna pink menyembul dari balik meja bar. Tengah mengintip keadaanya. 'Penghianat.' Batin Naruto sebal.

Ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada para bandit yang tak kunjung selesai menghayalnya. 'Cih! Kalian ini memikirkan soal uang saja!' Batin pemuda itu kesal. Tapi lantas ia termenung. Untuk beberapa saat ia berpikir... bukankah dia sama saja?

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu! "Hahaha! Ayo kita bawa dia!" Seru salah seorang pria yang dibalas teriakan setuju semua bandit. "Hei-hei! Aku mau dibawa kemana?!" Protes Naruto. Sepertinya tak digubris, Naruto tak kehilangan akal. Ia akan kabur bagaimanapun caranya. Ia ingin mempertahankan reputasinya sebagai buronan paling licin dan tak pernah bisa ditangkap, hehe!

Sebuah seringai timbul diwajah tan itu. Ia melirik kesamping kanan dan kiri. Melihat dua pria yang mengekangnya. Lalu...

_Wushh_

_Duakk Duakk_

"Akkh!/Aduuh!"

Dua tendangan tepat ke selangkangan masing-masing pria yang mencekalnya membuat keduanya mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan Naruto, lantas meringkuk sambil memegang bagian... tak perlu dijelaskan bukan?

Semua bandit terkaget dengan mata melebar. Saat mereka bersiap dengan senjatanya Naruto sudah melompat maju dan melakukan _roll_ depan guna menghindar.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan bocah?! Kau menantang kami rupanya!"

"Ayo habisi dia!" Seketika itu semua bandit melaju dengan cepat hendak menyerang Naruto dengan senjata yang mereka pakai.

Naruto tampak tak gentar ia meraih sebuah botol sake di meja terdekat dan melemparnya dengan keras kewajah pria yang paling dekat posisinya.

_Duakk_

_Pyarr_

"Aduhh!" Pria itu terjengkang dan limbung kebelakang, membawa dua orang lain dibelakangnya ikut jatuh.

Dua orang lain mencoba menyerang dari samping. Satu membawa pedang, dan satu lagi membawa kapak. Keduanya mengangkat senjata ketika dirasa Naruto sudah masuk jangkauan serang mereka. Naruto melompat mundur sedikit dan serangan kedua orang itu hanya menghantam lantai kayu kedai ini.

_Brakk_

"Kami belum selesai bocah!" Tanpa diduga, seseorang berteriak dari belakang Naruto, mengayunkan gada besarnya. Dengan reflek yang sigap Naruto berjongkok karena arah serangan itu menuju kepalanya.

_Wushh_

Serangan pria itu hanya menghantam udara. Rupanya tidak sepenuhnya udara! Karena setelahnya, dua orang yang tadi menyerang Naruto dengan kapak dan pedang terkena imbas kecerobohan rekanya sendiri.

_Duakk_

"Uwaaa!" Keduanya terpental.

Sang pemilik restoran mencoba menghentikan ketegangan, tapi yang terjadi ia malah terlempar keluar dari pintu depan. Hmm... Baru kali ini ada pemilik restoran yang diusir dari restoranya sendiri...

Kembali ke pertarungan. Naruto yang masih berjongkok mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat keatas, memukul dagu pria dengan gada dari bawah dengan telak. "Rasakan ini!"

_Duaggh_

Sang pria berbadan gemuk itu jatuh terjengkang. Naruto ambil senjata gada yang cukup berat itu, lalu melemparnya seperti bumerang pada beberapa orang lain yang hendak mengeroyok.

_Bughh_

Semua jatuh terpelanting.

"Hehe!" Terkekeh sekilas, Naruto berbalik dan menemukan pria berbadan tinggi besar dan kekar. Tak terlihat senjata apapun bersamanya. Tanpa sadar Naruto takjub dengan sosok didepanya. Tinggi Naruto hanya mencapai dada pria itu.

Karena terlalu sibuk melamun, Naruto jadi lengah dan akhirnya pria itu melancarkan satu tanganya mencekik Naruto. "Akhh! Le-lepas!" Kedua tangan Naruto meremas lengan yang mencekik lehernya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa terlepas.

Sementara Naruto sibuk tercekik(?) Kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Sakura. Gadis itu panik. Benar-benar panik. Ia memanfaatkan keributan yang ditimbulkan Naruto dan para bandit yang sedang kejar-kejaran sambil berkelahi itu untuk menyelinap pergi. Hal yang terlintas dibenaknya saat ini hanyalah kalimat 'kabur dulu pikir kemudian'.

Mata beriris emerald itu melacak ke berbagai sudut restoran kecil dan sederhana itu. Dan dikala matanya terpusat pada jendela yang kemungkinan besar muat digunakan untuk meyelinap, gadis pink itu mengangguk. 'Mungkin aku bisa kabur dari jendela.' Pikirnya.

Ia akhirnya merangkak dengan cepat layaknya tikus yang lari dikejar kucing(?). Sesekali menyempatkan dirinya untuk berlindung dikolong meja berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter satu meter di restoran itu. Saat memastikan keadaan kembali aman, gadis itu kembali mencoba merangkak.

"Uwaaa!"

_Brukk_

Hampir saja Sakura melonjak saking kagetnya. Hal itu terjadi karena mendadak Naruto mendarat di meja yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat persembunyianya baru saja.

Yah, pemuda itu baru saja dilempar oleh pria yang tadi mencekiknya. Untunglah mejanya tidak patah dan Sakura tidak tertimpa. Kalau ia sampai tertimpa... ia pastikan akan menghajar habis-habisan Naruto dan juga bandit yang telah melempar buronan bersurai pirang itu.

"_Ittaaii_..." Keluh Naruto sambil meraba-raba punggungnya yang notabene paling merasakan rasa sakit daripada bagian tubuh lainnya.

Naruto menoleh kebawah meja dan menemukan Sakura, gadis paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal- meski ia sangat cantik dan manis serta yang pertama kali membuat hatinya berdesir aneh- e-eh! Coret kalimat yang barusan! Ia melirik para bandit yang sedikit tertahan langkahnya karena protes dari pemilik restoran. Buru-buru ia turun dari meja dan berjongkok disebelah Sakura. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, ia menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!" Bentak Sakura.

Naruto berdecih. Menatap penuh sungut kearah Sakura. "Cih! Dasar penghianat! Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku hah!?"

"Terserah padaku! Lagipula semua ini terjadi karena kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau seorang buronan!"

"Hei kalian berdua!"

"APA!?" Bentak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan pada seorang pria berbadan kekar yang tadi mencekik Naruto. Si pria mendelik dan membuat kedua remaja itu kaget setengah mati. Buru-buru mereka berdiri.

Pada awalnya si pria menatap kearah Sakura. "Hei nona, apa kau teman dari buronan ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "E-eh? Bu-bukan kok paman! Dia ini juga mencuri barang-barangku! Jadi aku kemari untuk memintanya kembali!"

Si pria kekar itu mendelik kearah Naruto. "Kau ini memang pencuri yang suka mencari gara-gara dengan semua orang..." Ia beralih lagi ke Sakura dan mempersilahkan gadis itu pergi. Dan tentu saja kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan olehnya. Ia berbalik dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Masih ia sempatkan menoleh kearah Naruto dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

'Ghh! Dia benar-benar penghianat! Ingatkan aku untuk menjitak kepala pink-nya itu jika berhasil lolos dari sini!' Batin Naruto kesetanan. Ia fokuskan lagi pandanganya pada si pria kekar yang tengah mengayunkan -eh! Kapak?!

_Suiing_

Mata beriris safir Naruto membola. Dunia serasa melambat disektitarnya. Kapak itu semakin dekat. Tiga senti, dua senti, satu senti, dan-

_Wusshh_

_Brakk_

Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kesamping. "Huft, hampir saja!" Pemuda beriris sapphire itu mengelap peluh dipelipisnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan perih di lengan kanan bagian atasnya. Ia melirik kearah yang dimaksud dan menemukan luka melintang disana. Pasti karena kapak tadi. Naruto meringis. 'Sial.'

Belum juga siap, mendadak tiga anak panah melesat kearahnya. Asalnya dari tiga orang bandit yang menggunakan busur dan panah.

Dengan reflek yang sigap, sang Uzumaki muda mengangkat meja bundar dihadapanya, digunakan sebagai tameng.

_Jlebb Jlebb Jlebb_

"Hei! Aku belum siap tadi!" Teriak Naruto protes.

"_Urusai_! Apapun yang terjadi kami harus menangkapmu!" Tak digubris, para bandit mengangkat senjata lagi.

"Kalian keras kepala! Terima ini!"

_Wushh_

_Brukk_

"Aaarrgh!" Naruto melempar meja yang digunakan sebagai tameng tadi. Mengakibatkan kerumunan heboh didepanya jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan. Itu memicu kemarahan beberapa orang lain.

Netra biru Naruto menatap orang-orang yang terkapar itu. Ia menyeringai dan berbalik hendak keluar restoran. Memanfaatkan peluang yang ada selagi bisa.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke Sakura. Tokoh utama perempuan kita yang satu ini saat ini tengah menggerutu dan mondar-mandir disekitar jendela restoran ramen yang ia ketahui bernama 'Ichiraku' ini. Masih bisa ia dengar sayup-sayup suara kegaduhan yang ia tahu disebabkan oleh Naruto dan 'teman-teman' barunya. Gadis pinkish itu menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. "Haahh... Mau sampai kapan si_ baka_ itu didalam sana bersama orang-orang yang mau menangkapnya?"

Ia berpikir kalau mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri didalam sana. Habisnya ia kesal dan jengkel karena Naruto tak menjelaskan sejak awal kalau dirinya seorang buron. Jika saja Naruto menjelaskanya dari awal maka ia yakin semua masalah ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Lebih baik pikirkan cara untuk pergi! Aku yakin si baka itu pasti bisa kabur karena tak mungkin ia dijadikan buron kalau tidak bisa lari dari para pengejarnya." Sakura menengok ke sana-sini dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat dua ekor kuda yang tengah dikekang dibawah pohon rindang, tengah merumput.

Sepertinya dia menemukan ide. Terbukti dari senyuman diwajah jelitanya. Ia hampiri dua kuda itu dan melepas kekangan salah satu diantara mereka.

Tapi sepertinya ada satu permasalahan...

"Err... Bagaimana cara menungganginya ya?" Satu gumaman kecil lolos tanpa sadar dari mulut Sakura. Meski sedikit ragu, ia tuntun sejenak kuda itu agak menjauh dari pohon. Ia menelan ludah lalu perlahan naik ke pelana kuda itu. Saat sampai diatas, Sakura tersenyum dengan riang tanpa sadar kuda yang ditungganginya tampak tak suka. "Hei, ternyata cukup mud- Kyaaaa!" Sang kuda berlari dengan liar bersama Sakura yang panik diatasnya.

"KYAAA! BE-BERHENTIII! TOLONG NARUTOOO!" Jerit Sakura. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya ia menunggangi kuda. Jadi bukan hal aneh bila hal seperti ini terjadi.

"KUMOHON BERHENTIII!" Sakura masih belum menyerah untuk berteriak. Memohon pada siapapun untuk menghentikan kuda yang berjingkrak liar ini. Dan tanpa sengaja, bukanya malah menarik tali kekang kuda itu untuk berhenti, Sakura justru malah mengayunkan tali itu dengan kencang membuat sang kuda meringkik dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di lain pihak, Naruto melompat dari jendela restoran. Mendengar suara jeritan dari seseorang yang menyebut namanya.

"Kyaaaa!"

Eh?

Naruto melongo saat melihat Sakura menunggangi kuda yang terlihat tak suka itu. Melaju dengan begitu cepatnya menjauh dari restoran ini.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menepuk keningnya pelan. "Ya ampun Sakura! Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah, sih?!" Keluh Naruto. Buru-buru ia menghampiri seekor kuda yang tengah merumput dengan santainya dan menungganginya. Ia melajukan kuda itu dengan cepat, berusaha menyusul gadis pink itu.

Di lain pihak, para bandit dari restoran sudah keluar. Mereka mendapati Naruto pergi menunggangi kuda. Salah seorang dari mereka menginstruksi. "Ayo kejar dia!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak tahu ia berada dimana. Sejak tadi ia hanya bisa ketakutan dan terus berpegangan pada tali kekang kuda yang dikendarainya. Tanpa sadar ia mengutuk kecerobohanya sendiri. Dan disaat-saat seperti ini ia malah teringat oleh Naruto. Ia menyesal mencoba meninggalkan pemuda itu seorang diri... Dan entah kenapa ia justru malah berharap Naruto disini dan menolongnya sekarang.

'_Sakuraaa!_' Hei, ia seperti mendengar suara Naruto. Ugh! Kenapa ia malah membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh sih? Tapi jujur, Sakura sendiri bingung, kenapa pemuda itu masuk kepikiranya sekarang?

'_Sakuraaa!_' Lagi-lagi suara itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa ia terlalu berharap sekarang?

'_Sakuraaa!_' Oh baiklah, sekarang ia mulai kesal!

"Sakuraaa! Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarku!?"

_Are?_

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto mencoba mengejarnya. Matanya membulat dan kemudian gadis itu menjerit kearah Naruto. "Tolong aku Narutooo!"

"Sakura! Tarik tali kekangnyaa!" Balas Naruto dengan teriakan lain. Sakura mengikuti instruksi Naruto. Ia tarik tali kekang kuat-kuat bahkan hingga terlihat menegang.

_Srett_

Kuda yang ditunggangi Sakura meringkik dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Dan karena kehilangan keseimbangan, gadis cantik itu terjatuh dari kudanya. "Kyaaa!"

Sakura sudah bersiap merasakan rasa sakit akibat terbentur dengan tanah. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan erat. Tapi tiba-tiba-

_Hup_

_Brukk_

Sepasang lengan kekar mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Dan tubuh sang penolong itulah yang dijadikan sebagai peredam Sakura dari benturan.

Hangat... Itulah yang dirasakan saat berada didekapan seseorang itu...

"Untunglah berhasil kutangkap." Ujar suara bariton itu tampak lega. Sakura mengangkat wajah dan bisa melihat sepasang safir begitu indah yang menatapnya dengan perasaan lega. "Naruto?"

Sang pemilik nama mendorong lembut tubuh Sakura yang tengah selonjoran diatasnya, secara tak langsung memaksa Sakura untuk duduk. Setelah keduanya berhasil duduk, mereka hanya saling pandang. Menatap dalam diam. Mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap dalam-dalam.

Yang ada dipikran mereka saat ini... Entahlah... tidak terbaca.

Naruto yang pertama memecah keheningan dengan helaan napas. "Haahh... kau ini, untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, tak sanggup menatap terus menerus wajah tampan itu. "Maaf..." Gumamnya kecil. Ia sedkit mendongakan wajahnya guna melirik apakah Naruto marah atau bagaimana.

Dan dilihatnya Naruto tersenyum...

Mendadak Sakura _blushing_. Menatap senyum menawan yang terpampang diwajah yang menawan pula. Helaian pirang jabrik yang begoyang perlahan tertiup angin. Senyuman miring yang membuatnya mati kutu. Wajahnya yang manis dan kelewat tampan...

Disaat seperti ini Sakura baru sadar. Pria dihadapanya memang mempesona... Sangat mempesona malah. Tapi...

"Apanya yang maaf, haa! Kau ini ceroboh sekali! Memangnya kau tahu cara menunggangi kuda?"

_Tuingg_

"Dan kenapa kau dengan teganya meninggalkanku sendiri disana, haa!? Untunglah masih ada seekor kuda lagi disana dan aku berhasil menyusulmu!"

_Tuingg_

"Kau ini memang gorila berambut pink yang selalu menyusahkanku!"

_Tuingg_

Cukup sudah! Urat-urat kesabaran Sakura benar-benar putus! Sialan... Menyesal dia terpesona... Menyesal dia memikirkan pemuda berengsek ini...

"Kau ini... SHANNAROOO!"

_Duagg_

Satu jitakan kuat mendarat dikepala Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh. "Aduhh! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Rengek Naruto. Bibir pemuda itu mengerucut.

"Kau ini orang paling baka! Menyebalkan! Dan tidak punya hati!" Sembur Sakura sambil menunjuk tepat didepan hidung mancung Naruto. "Jika saja kau mengatakan kalau kau ini buronan mungkin saja hal konyol ini tidak akan terjadi! Dan aku-"

"-Naruto berada disana!" Baik Sakura maupun Naruto menoleh. Mereka terkejut kala mengetahui bandit-bandit dari 'Ichiraku' berhasil menyusul mereka dengan menaiki kuda.

"Sialan! Kenapa mereka lagi, sih?" Naruto mengusap rambutnya dengan cukup beringas.

"Inikan akibat perbuatanmu!" Tuduh Sakura.

Naruto mendelik tak suka. "Hei, jika bukan karena kau berteriak tadi, pasti identitasku tetap terjaga!"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kita tidak datang ke kedai itu!"

"Itu karena aku tahu kalau kau lapar, makanya aku membawamu kesana!"

Sakura bungkam... Jadi Naruto mengkhawatirkanya sampai seperti itu? Padahal kan mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi, dan sepertinya tak pernah akur... Lalu kenapa pemuda itu mengkhawatirkanya sampai seperti itu?

Pemikiran barusan membuat pipinya memerah. Pada akhirnya suara Naruto menariknya kembali dari alam khayalnya.

"Lupakan saja masalah ini! Kita harus cepat pergi!" Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri setelah menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Hei, berhentii! Jangan coba kabur!"

Naruto dan Sakura berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Seandainya masih ada kuda yang mereka tunggangi tadi mungkin tidak akan serepot ini. Kuda-kuda itu sudah pergi entah sejak kapan.

"Haah... Tu-tunggu... Aku lelah Naruto..." Keluh Sakura. Napas gadis itu naik turun dengan cepat. Keringat mengalir jelas diwajah cantiknya. Naruto menengok sekilas kebelakang dan masih menemukan pengejar mereka. 'Mereka masih mengejar!' Batin pemuda itu panik.

"Mereka masih mengejar kita! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Sakura!"

"Ta-tapi-"

_Grepp_

Tiba-tiba Naruto membelakangi dirinya dan tanpa persetujuan dia menggendong Sakura dipunggungnya. Ia terus berlari tak tentu arah. Seperti yang sudah Naruto pahami, ia harus pandai memanfaatkan medan berhubung ia hanya berlari, sambil membawa Sakura pula!

Sesaat matanya menangkap gambaran semak-semak lebat didekat pohon-pohon yang besar pula, cocok untuk bersembunyi!

Dengan sedikit meringis lega ia menembus lebatnya semak-semak itu, menurunkan Sakura dari gendonganya. Ia buru-buru menunduk diikuti oleh gadis pink di sebelahnya.

_Drap_

_.. Drap_

_... Drap_

Suara derap kuda terdengar semakin melemah. Itu menandakan jika rombongan gila yang mengejar mereka sudah melewati tempat mereka bersembunyi, tidak ketahuan.

"Haahh..." Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ditanah. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan naik turun dengan cepat. Sakura pun langsung melemas. Ia menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Tadi hampir saja..." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Matanya beralih fokus kearah Naruto yang belum juga menormalkan helaan napasnya.

Dengan sedikit perasaan khawatir, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"_Daijoubu_?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak apa? Maksudku... karena kau malah menggendongku... pasti melelahkan bukan?" Terdengar nada menyesal dari kalimat itu.

"Hm. Kau lumayan berat tahu! Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Hmm... Jujur, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang Sakura harapkan. Memang ia menyesal karena menyusahkan pemuda itu. Ia berharap pemuda itu setidaknya mengungkapkan rasa keberatanya karena ulahnya... tapi Sakura sama sekali tak mengharapkan ia menyinggung soal berat badan! Cih...

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan polos saat menatap ekspresi cemberut di wajah Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa! Selain itu, kau kemanakan tasku?"

"Aa... So-soal itu..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mata dengan iris emerald Sakura menajam. Menatap lekat-lekat pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu.

"Soal itu apa?"

_Glekk_

Tanpa sadar Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan sulit. Ia menundukan kepalanya agar terhindar dari tatapan mengerikan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tatapan yang sama mengerikanya dengan tatapan medusa itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau meninggalkan tasku..."

Ugh... Desisan Sakura benar-benar tak membantu... Kenapa gadis itu tak mencoba menebak dengan nada yang normal saja?

"I-iya..." Gumam Naruto dengan suara kecil. Amat kecil sampai-sampai mungkin hanya hewan dengan pendengaran tajam seperti kelelawar yang bisa mendengarnya(?)

"..."

"..."

Kelopak Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Bingung kenapa tak kunjung mendapat respon. Dan dengan gerakan patah-patah ia memutuskan mendongak meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin.

_Sringg_

Dan hal yang selanjutnya dilihat oleh Naruto adalah... kepalan tangan... yang melayang ke arahnya?

... Oh sial...

"SHANNAROO!"

_Duaggh_

"GYAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah berganti dari siang menjadi malam. Langit biru dengan awan bergumpal kini sudah digantikan dengan warna hitam ditambah jutaan bintang yang berpendar memancarkan berbagai warna, sungguh indah.

Masih dilokasi yang tak jauh dari semak yang mereka gunakan untuk bersembunyi, dua sosok nampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sakura tengah duduk dengan bertopang dagu menggunakan dua tangan. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda alami itu manyun. Sedang menatap sosok lain didepanya.

Sosok yang nampak sibuk mempersiapkan api unggun untuk menghangatkan keduanya.

_Trakk_

_Bussh_

Naruto menggesekan dua batu digenggamanya satu sama lain. Menimbulkan gemercik api yang mengenai daun kering yang sudah dipersiapkan. Api pun mulai membesar setelah pemuda berparas tampan itu melempar pelan beberapa ranting kayu kering yang ia temukan.

Akhirnya suhu mulai sedikit menghangat. Tak seperti sesaat sebelum api unggun dinyalakan.

Naruto sebenarnya sadar jika Sakura menatapnya dengan raut kesal. Karena itulah ia mencoba bicara pada gadis itu. "Huh... Apa kau masih ingin terus marah?"

Sakura berdecak sebal. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada. "Isi tas itu adalah semua bekalku untuk perjalanan ini! Dan gara-gara kau kita tidak bisa makan sekarang!" Bentak gadis itu.

Ia menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku lapar."

Naruto mendengus sebal lalu meraih tas selempang barunya. Merogoh sesuatu dari sana dan mengambil dua bungkusan roti berukuran agak besar. Ia menyodorkan salah satunya ke Sakura.

"Ini, makanlah. Maaf soal tasmu. Kalau aku sudah punya uang aku pasti akan membelikan yang baru beserta semua isinya sekalian." Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai.

Bibir gadis cantik berjidat lebar itu mulai mengerucut. "Apa kau selalu menganggap enteng hal yang ada disekitarmu?" Dengan perasaan yang masih sebal, akhirnya Sakura menerima sodoran roti itu. Ia mulai mendengus ketika Naruto mulai menggigit rotinya dan mulai makan dengan lahap, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengikuti hal yang Naruto lakukan. Memakan rotinya, mengunyahnya sedikit kasar. Tak peduli jika dianggap tak feminim.

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun yang tercipta saat mereka sibuk makan. Benar-benar sunyi. Bahkan hingga mereka selesai memakan makananya masing-masing pun tak ada suara barang sehuruf.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya cepat bosan dengan suasana sepi mulai mencoba membuka suara. "Ehm! Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau begitu ingin melihat festival kembang api di ibu kota kerajaan?"

Sakura mendongak, menaikan satu alisnya bingung. Tapi tak berapa lama ia memasang pose berpikir dengan satu tangan mengelus dagunya. "Hmm... kenapa ya? Aku sendiri juga agak bingung..."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?"

Sakura tersenyum maklum. Kenapa semua orang menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Naruto jika menyinggung festival kembang api?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu tertarik dengan festival itu, mungkin karena berbarengan dengan ulang tahunku aku jadi menganggap itu semacam hadiah."

"_Souka_..."

Hei, ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang Naruto menjadi sosok pendengar yang baik? Pemikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Oh iya! Bukanya kau ingin menjelaskan padaku jika kau ini seorang buronan?"

Naruto tersentak dan menggaruk pelipisnya dengan canggung. Ia terkekeh sekilas sebelum memberi jawaban. "Ya, aku memang sudah menjadi buron yang dikenal paling licin dikerajaan Konoha, hehe!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau terlihat bangga menjadi buronan? Padahal jika kupikir kau tidak mempunyai tampang seorang penjahat..."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Sakura mengangguk. Naruto terlihat menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya pelan. "Jika aku bilang kalau aku terpakasa mencuri apa kau akan percaya padaku?"

"Eh?"

Sebuah ranting kembali dilempar ke api unggun ketika dirasa api mulai mengecil lagi. "Sejak umurku 4 tahun ayahku meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Tak selang beberapa lama giliran ibuku yang meninggalkanku..."

"Aku ikut berduka..."

Sudut bibir Naruto naik. "Lalu setelah mereka meninggal, aku mulai hidup dijalanan karena tak punya sanak saudara lainya. Dan untuk bertahan hidup aku terpaksa...ehm!"

"Mencuri? Sekarang aku mulai tahu darimana keahlian mencurimu itu..." Sarkas gadis serba pink didepanya. Tapi tak lama gadis itu tersenyum memaklumi keadaan Naruto.

"Akhirnya setelah umurku menginjak 6 tahun, seorang nenek pengurus panti asuhan mengajaku untuk tinggal disana. Dia seorang nenek yang baik, namanya Chiyo. Aku akhirnya tinggal di panti asuhan sederhana itu. Mulai berteman dengan beberapa anak-anak lainya, mulai kembali merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga..." Sakura tak berniat memotong.

"Tapi... Suatu hari aku mendengar percakapan antara nenek Chiyo dan seorang anggota istana kerajaan, entah menteri atau siapa. Nenek Chiyo memohon padanya agar kerajaan tidak menghentikan pendanaan pada panti asuhan kami. Namun akhirnya kerajaan tetap menolak... Dan nenek Chiyo tak memberitahukan pada satupun anak-anak panti asuhan... Hanya aku satu-satunya anak yang tahu."

Sakura tersenyum miris. Dalam hati ia bersyukur hidupnya tak sesulit yang Naruto jalani. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika hidupnya sesulit itu. Dia tak akan bisa setegar Naruto...

"Setelah mengetahui tentang keadaan panti asuhan yang mulai kesulitan, aku kembali mencuri lagi. Kali ini tak tanggung-tanggung, aku mencuri perhiasaan, benda berharga, dan benda bernilai tinggi lainya dari para bangsawan serta orang-orang kaya lalu menjualnya dan diam-diam meletakan uang itu di meja nenek Chiyo setiap kali semuanya sudah tertidur. Sejak saat itu keadaan panti asuhan mulai tertolong sedikit demi sedikit"

"Jadi kau menjadi semacam pahlawan?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Naruto melontarkan tawa kecil. "Aku tak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai seorang pahlawan." Ia mendongak menatap langsung mata beriris _emerald_ Sakura. "Kurasa sudah cukup ceritaku kenapa aku menjadi seorang buron, _ne_?"

"Baguslah penilaianku padamu tidak salah. Berarti kau memang orang yang baik." Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa. "Hei, sekarang giliranmu untuk bercerita tentang diri- aww!" Kalimat Naruto terpotong ketika mendadak pemuda itu memekik kesakitan sambil menutupi lengan kanan atasnya. Ia meringis, membuat Sakura kaget dan khawatir. "Kenapa denganmu?"

"_Ie_, tidak apa-apa kok!" Tak dihiraukan pengelakan Naruto, Sakura bergerak cepat mendekati Naruto dan menarik tangan pemuda itu. Dan akhirnya gadis itu melihat luka melintang di lengan atas Naruto, seketika membuat matanya melebar.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi sampai kau mendapat luka ini!" Naruto tak menjawab dan hanya meringis.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menempelkan kedua telapak tanganya diluka Naruto. Ia menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi.

Naruto sebenarnya kebingungan dan ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis cantik itu. Tapi ia memilih bungkam saat Sakura nampak begitu konsentrasi.

_Sringg_

Cahaya kehijauan mulai muncul dari telapak tangan Sakura. Lumayan terang hingga membuat mata Naruto menyipit meski sempat dibuat kaget karena kejadian menakjubkan itu.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan cahaya kehijauan itu memudar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang. "Sudah" Sakura berujar pendek lalu menyingkirkan tanganya dari lengan Naruto yang kini tampak seperti semula, tak ada bekas luka apapun. Yang tak kembali normal hanyalah lengan pakaianya yang tersobek.

Napas Naruto mendadak terhenti. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Bukan karena gugup, lebih tepatnya karena sedikit takut. Ia menatap lenganya yang tadi terluka dan Sakura secara bergantian beberapa kali.

Sakura semakin dibuat bingung saat napas Naruto naik turun dengan cepat. Seakan menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, buru-buriu Sakura membungkam mulut Naruto. "AAAA-Hmmp!"

"Ja-jangan berteriak! Aku tahu sedikit menakutkan tapi kau tak perlu takut, oke?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dan Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Ia melepas bungkamanya.

Naruto dengan canggung menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia sedikit menjauh dari posisi duduknya semula. Menatap Sakura yang kini menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Naruto... Apa kau takut padaku... Karena kekuatanku ini?" Bisiknya dengan nada penuh kegetiran.

Naruto jadi tak enak sendiri. Memang pertama ia sedikit terkejut. Maksudku, bagaimana respon pertamamu saat kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kekuatan seperti itu? Kaget kah? Biasa saja kah? Atau senang kah?

Tentu banyak orang akan menjawab kaget. Itu pula yang dirasakan Naruto. "Hmm... Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, tapi aku tidak takut kok! Lagipula, punya kekuatan seperti itu sangatlah menakjubkan!" Sakura mendongakan wajahnya. Menatap Naruto dengan mata sedikit berkaca. Iris safir milik pemuda itu tak menunjukan setitikpun kebohongan disana. Senyuman pun mulai timbul dibelahan bibir peach-nya.

"Terima kasih... Kukira kau akan takut lalu lari meninggalkanku..."

"Hei, mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan seorang gadis sendiri ditengah hutan? Malam-malam pula?"

Sakura terkekeh. Ia mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. "Jadi, apa kau mau bercerita tentang bagaimana kekuatanmu itu kau dapatkan? Memang kita baru kenal, tapi dengan bercerita kurasa akan sedikit menenangkanmu, bukan begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menghela napas lalu memulai ceritanya. "Masa kecilku tak jauh berbeda denganmu... Ibuku yang sekarang bukanlah ibu kandungku melainkan hanya ibu angkat. Aku tak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya. Ibuku bilang ia menemukanku di dalam keranjang bayi disebuah sungai saat mencuci."

"Mungkin aku lebih beruntung karena paling tidak bisa mengenal orang tuaku walau hanya sejenak. Tapi kau adalah gadis yang tegar, Sakura." Interupsi Naruto. Senyuman Sakura melebar. Kembali, ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku pada mulanya tidak tahu soal kekuatanku ini. Sejak kecil jika aku terluka, pasti lukaku akan sembuh dengan cepat. Jika aku sakit maka besok paginya aku pasti langsung sembuh." Masih Sakura sempatkan untuk menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang menjuntai kebelakang telinganya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tak lama kemudian, aku yang penasaran mencoba menanyakanya pada ibuku. Ibuku pada mulanya begitu kaget, tapi setelah itu ia berkata kalau kekuatanku ini adalah anugrah dari _Kami-sama_ yang harus kujaga baik-baik. Sejak saat itu aku tidak boleh menunjukan kekuatanku kepada orang lain selain ibuku. Karena jika ada yang tahu maka bisa membahayakanku." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar menjelaskan. Ia menatap dalam diam kedua telapak tanganya yang putih mulus itu dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah menunjukan kekuatanmu padaku? Apa kau tak takut kalau aku berniat jahat?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura menggeleng. "Mulai saat ini aku bisa yakin jika kau bukan orang jahat. Kau saja rela menolongku saat aku malah... ehm, membuat masalah. Selain itu, kau bukan orang pertama selain ibuku yang mengetahui soal kekuatanku."

"Eh? Jadi maksudmu sudah banyak orang yang tahu kekuatanmu?"

Gadis yang dilontari pertanyaan tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ya begitulah... Meski ibuku sudah melarang, tapi aku tetap bersikeras membantu orang lain yang terluka tanpa sepengetahuan ibu."

Begitulah akhir dari cerita Sakura. Pemuda bermabut pirang jabrik yang duduk dihadapan gadis itu berdiri, membuat sang gadis menaikan satu alisnya. "Mau apa kau?"

"Api unggun ini sudah mulai mengecil, karena itulah aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mencari kayu bakar lagi!"

Bibir Sakura membentuk huruf 'O', tanda kalau ia mengerti. "Lalu, kau jangan pergi dari tempat ini dan jika terjadi apa-apa berteriaklah saja, _ne_, Sakura-_chan_?"

_Blush_

Rona merah mulai menodai pipi mulus Sakura saat mendengar suffix '_chan_' dari pemuda tampan itu. 'Apa maksudnya dengan _chan_?!' _Inner self_-nya menjerit kesetanan.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan suffix '_chan_' itu!?" Ketus Sakura.

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm... Kurasa karena sekarang kita berteman jadi aku harus lebih mengakrabkan diri denganmu. Karena itulah kau kupanggil dengan suffix '_chan_'." Balas Naruto sambil memasang cengiran _trademark_-nya.

"Berteman?"

"Ya! Mulai sekarang kita harus berdamai dan mulai jadi teman, apa kau keberatan?"

Sakura menggeleng dan membalas cengiran Naruto dengan senyum manis, membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Emm... Ya sudah kalau begitu! A-aku akan mencari kayu bakar sebentar!" Naruto beranjak pergi. Tak tahu kemana arah perginya tapi bisa dipastikan tidak terlalu jauh dengan poisisi mereka saat ini.

Sakura menatap punggung lebar Naruto yang berjalan membelakanginya. Seulas senyum terpatri diwajahnya, plus dengan rona merah yang terlihat samar karena efek temaram api yang mulai meredup. Kedua tanganya menopang dagu. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya yang menghangat. 'Teman, ya?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaguya berjalan dengan gontai. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat kecantikanya itu telah tiba disebuah kota kecil yang tak begitu jauh dari desa Uzu. Ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok berambut merah muda yang menjadi target pencarianya sejak tadi pagi. "Dimana lagi aku harus mencari?" Wanita itu menghela napas. Ia kembali menengok kesekeliling dan matanya terfokus pada sebuah kedai makan tak jauh dari posisinya.

Setelah menimang apakah ia akan beristirahat dulu atau meneruskan perjalananya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar sambil mengisi perut. Siapa tahu ia juga bisa mendapat informasi soal keberadaan Sakura?

Kakinya melangkah memasuki kedai makan yang menjadi pusat perhatianya tadi.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk dan memesan makanan kepada pelayan yang menghampirinya. Sambil menunggu makanan ia memperhatikan kesekeliling.

Matanya menajam ke satu fokus yang menjadi objek perhatianya. Beberapa poster buronan terpampang didinding kayu disebelahnya. Ia termenung saat melihat poster buronan bergambar wajah pemuda tampan berambut pirang... Pirang...

Entah kenapa ia kembali mengingat ucapan Rock Lee. '_Kalau bibi sedang mencari Sakura, bibi tidak akan menemukanya di dalam desa karena menurut cerita beberapa orang Sakura pergi keluar desa dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang_.'

Ia tersentak dan kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya saat gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Sakura, yang tadi menjadi pelayan membawakan pesananya. "Ini nyonya, silahkan dinikmati!" Gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat panjang tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak." Kaguya membalas senyuman itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranya saat ia kembali menatap poster buronan bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruto' itu.

Gadis beriris violet itu nampak kebingungan. Saat ia mengikuti arah pandangan wanita berambut keabuan itu ia tersenyum. "Buronan itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Kaguya menoleh.

"Eh?"

"Jika nyonya ingin tahu siapa dia, namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah lama menjadi buronan paling licin di kerajaan Konoha."

"Emm... kalau boleh tahu, apa yang dilakukanya hingga menjadi buronan?"

Gadis itu nampak berpikir. "Setahuku karena dia sudah banyak melakukan tindak pencurian dari berbagai bangsawan dan pengusaha kaya di Konoha. Dan kabar yang kudengar baru-baru ini, dia mencuri mahkota putri kerajaan yang telah lama menghilang!" Mata Kaguya seketika membulat.

"Yah, sayang sekali jika dia menjadi buronan. Dia terlalu tampan jika dijadikan seorang buronan, hihi!" Gadis itu terkikik geli sebelum membungkuk permisi untuk pergi.

Kaguya masih terdiam saat pelayan itu beranjak pergi.

"..."

"... Jadi orang yang membawa Sakura bernama Uzumaki Naruto..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_**A/N: Wooo! Maaf karena update-nya yang kelamaan! Hontouni Gomennasai! T_T Semoga para readers yang nunggu-nunggu tidak kecewa. Hope you like it^^**_

_**Balasan Review: Galura no Baka Lucky22 (Thanks, ini dah lnjut). Hikari Cherry Blossom24 (Begitulah, hehe). (Ini dah lnjut). Guest (Thanks dah baca, ni dah lnjut). AdytamaEzioD'Shadow FB (Thanks, udah saya usahain biar cpt update tpi baru sekrng bisa sempat, maaf). Hatake (Hmm, kita lihat apakah akan mirip crita aslinya). Kimaru-Z (Hehe, ini dah next!). Mai Kisaragi (Thanks! Tentu saja ini NS^^)**_


End file.
